


Ink Demonth Drabbles

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A bunch of AU's, Abomination, Crossover, Gen, HEA AU, Happily Ever After AU, Hell's Studio AU, Illusion of Living AU, Mama Susie/Baby Alice AU, Multi, Nightmare Run, Other, Pulling Strings au, SOL AU, The ink demonth, fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: 31 Days of Bendy stories written by me throughout the month of July.





	1. Day 1: Music

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to participate in halfusek The Ink Demonth event in July. It looks like a fun event and figured why not jump in and write some stories for Bendy throughout July, hence why I haven’t been writing and posting stories last month.
> 
> Here’s a little story for music on how Sammy got his job at the studio in my AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gonna head off for lunch, Joey. Need anything?” Henry asked. It’s been a couple weeks since Joey Drew Studios opened, and things have been a tad bit slowly. For starters, it’s only been a few animators, Joey and a band. Second, Joey waited to the last minute too hire people to work at the studio, leaving both him and Henry in charge of everything. All this caused Henry not seeing Linda for a while, but was glad she understood about all this even though Henry wanted to come home earlier to see her.

“Just whatever today Henry. I’m waiting on a call from Mr. Polk.” Joey said, not looking up at his friend. Henry nodded and walked out of the studio to get lunch for him and Joey. 

Henry took this time as his way to get a breath of fresh air then being stuck in his old desk wasting time with drawing. He got to walk through town seeing everyone enjoying their time, then being stuck in the studio drawing the day away. He finally made it to his favorite sandwich place, and picked up some sandwiches and soda for him and Joey.

Once Henry left the restaurant he passed by a young man playing the banjo for money. The man wore a white dress shirt, long black pants and shoes. His hair was this strawberry blonde color and had handsome green eyes. Henry smiled and walked up to the man listening to the man’s music. “That sounds amazing.” Henry commented. 

The man looked up at the animator with a weird look. “Thanks.” He replied dully before playing again. Henry smiled and walked away from the man leaving him to play. From Henry’s sight, he saw the man didn’t get enough money from his performance. Worried for the man he walked back to him.

“Do you need a job?” Henry asked surprising the man. 

The man glared and turned away. “I’m making quite enough money from what I’m doing.” He spat. He played his guitar ignoring Henry. The animator sighed and walked off heading back to the studio.

Once he got back, he ate his sandwich in silence thinking about the music man. He knew a music director would be fitting for the studio. Joey was in charge of the band, but with him juggling looking for new workers and maintaining the studio he hasn’t been keeping up with the band. Henry was the co-owner of the studio and he should take his part in helping his best pal.

Henry had a plan! After lunch he’ll head back to town and tell the man he would like for him to work at Joey Drew Studios. Henry quickly scarfed down his sandwich and snuck out of the studio to look for the man.

Perfect timing, the man was just packing up his stuff and sighed only getting a few cents. He shrugged knowing it was better then nothing. “Wait!” The man sighed, Henry was back again. 

“What do you want?” The man asked.

“I think I got just the place for you to work.” Henry said. The man groaned rolling his eyes and starting to walk off. Henry grabbed the man’s hand, knowing her might get killed just by looking at the man’s eyes he needed to tell him that he has a job. “I know this is sudden, but trust me.” 

The man looked at Henry for a second, he was serious. However, he was fine with what he was doing at the moment. Then again a well paying job will help, hopefully there were no annoying co-workers or customers that could get him fired again. “Alright what is the job?” He asked.

Back at the studio, Joey tapped his foot waiting on Henry. He wondered what took so long for his friend to come back to work. “Joey!” Joey turned to see Henry with the man. 

Joey glared at his friend, tapping his foot, and his arms crossed. “Where were you Henry? We have a deadline, and you left without telling me!” 

Henry sighed. “I know. I know, but as being co-owner of the studio. I decided to help you find our newest musical director.” Henry stepped out of the way to reveal the man to his best friend. Joey raised an eyebrow looking at the young man. “Joey Drew meet Sammy Lawrence.” 

Sammy looked around the studio, from his knowledge the studio was brand new. “So looking for a music director?” He asked. Joey looked at Henry, who replied with a nod. Henry told Sammy everything. 

Joey sighed, “yes” he replied.

Sammy gave a smug smile. “Well you’re in luck. I’m here for the job.” He exclaimed. 

Joey crossed his arms eyeing on the man. “So what instruments do you play?” He asked. 

“I play everything; banjo, piano, violin, drum, base, fiddle.” Sammy kept listing down instruments to the point Joey had to use Henry’s hand to count the instruments Sammy has played. “clarinet, and flute.” Sammy finished. Henry and Joey stood there in shock hearing about the music Sammy has played. “I can also sing.” 

Joey and Henry looked at each other, and Henry gave a smile. “You got the job!” Joey beamed. He shook Sammy’s hand, “I’m Joey Drew!” 

“Sammy. Sammy Lawrence.” Sammy replied shaking Joey’s hand back. This was a start to something new for Sammy Lawrence, he finally has a job, and he can earn money and show his family he did make a music career.


	2. Day 2: Growth

It was a hot summer day at the Stein house and 8-year-old Joey was writing on his journal that was given to him by Molly. In his journal were sketches of Bendy, a building and notes written in red ink. He looked through his pages that featured more sketches and notes before continuing with what he was writing. 

You see, prior to working in the studio, during the younger years of Henry Stein and Joey Drew, Bendy was their friend an imaginary friend. Henry and Joey would play with their imaginary friend going everywhere in their small town. Joey wanted to keep these memories close to his heart so he wrote and drew on his journal of every fun memory he, Bendy and Henry had.

Henry came back outside with the laundry basket and took a peek at the young quiet boy working on his notes. He put the laundry down and looked over to Joey’s shoulder. Henry’s eyes widen seeing drawings of Bendy in his pal’s notebook. Joey smiled and closed his notebook. “That’s enough for today.” He whispered. 

“What were you doing?” Henry asked. Joey yelped looking behind him. Joey sighed seeing it was only his friend Henry. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Joey whined. 

“Sorry.” Henry apologized. “Whatcha writing?” He asked. Joey took his notebook and held it close to him. “Come on Joey show me!” Henry was jumping up and down trying to see what Joey had to offer. 

“Henry no. This is all my personal stuff.” Joey said holding on to his notebook tightly. Henry was able to grab the notebook from Joey looked through it. Joey was horrified and tried to get the notebook back from him. “Give it back! That’s mine!” He cried.

Henry kept the notebook away from him taking a look at what Joey drew and wrote. “Come on let me see.” He replied. Henry looked through the notebook and smiled at everything Joey wrote with Bendy. Henry looked up at his friend who covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Its embarrassing! Stupid!” Joey cried. Henry pats his friend’s back, making the young boy look up at his friend with tears streaming down his face. Henry looked at him with a sincere smile. “Its not.” Henry replied. Joey hugged Henry tight crying on his shoulder. The later hugged his friend rubbing his back to calm him down.

7 Years Later:

Henry and Joey were 15 and it was spring-cleaning day. Henry and Joey were cleaning the attic organizing and dusting off dust and spider webs that formed prior to cleaning. Joey was dusting off the shelves till a box caught his eye. He stopped and took out the box. Once off the shelf a wave of dust came by creating a large cloud that made Henry and Joey cough. Once it cleared Joey smiled at what contained in the box; it was their memories they created when they were young. 

“Henry! Check this out!” Joey yelled. Henry rubbed his nose from the dust cloud and went over to his friend. 

“What did you find?” Henry asked walking over. Joey showed him inside the box, making Henry surprised. “Is this all of our stuff from when we were kids!” He beamed. Joey nodded. The two boys dropped what they were doing and went inside the box to see what memories they could find in there. Henry smiled when he found an old photo of him and Joey soaking wet from playing in the rain. The two shared a laugh and went through more photos together till at the end of the box was a notebook.

“My notebook.” Joey exclaimed. Grabbing the book and going through all the pages. Henry leaned in and smiled at all the sketches and notes Joey took of their friend Bendy. Like all kids who get older, they forget about their imaginary friend. “Remember when we were much younger and we used to play with Bendy?” Joey asked.

Henry nodded. “Yeah.” He said with a chuckle. They continued to look more till something came in mind. “You know I miss being kids. Having all those adventures with Bendy and just enjoying life. I just wish you know we can have Bendy back in our lives.” He explained. Henry scoffed it off, “Like that would ever happen.”

Joey looked at his friend till he found a page in his notebook. He remembered seeing a play with Henry on his 10th birthday and enjoyed it that he needed to jot down that Bendy was in the play performing then the main actor.

“What if we wrote a play?” Joey suggested. Henry turned to his friend. “A play all about Bendy!” 

Henry nodded with the idea. “Sounds like a good idea, but what if we wrote and animated Bendy’s adventures?” He added. 

Joey raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well remember when we watched the Felix the Cat shorts with our class last week?” Henry asked. Joey nodded in reply. Animation was new and to get Henry and Joey’s class to learn and see their class got to watch a short at the theatre. “I figured once we get done with school. Let’s make an animation studio and make stories about Bendy!” He exclaimed. 

Joey smiled liking the idea. “What if we worked together with Sillyvision and make a studio; Henry n Joey Studios!” Joey added. 

“Or Stein and Drew Studios!” Henry suggested. 

“Even better!” The entire afternoon up until night was Joey and Henry throwing ideas at one another of their future studio. Like what would be there, the name, cartoon ideas, characters other then Bendy and even more cartoon ideas that would bring their studio to fame.

8 Years Later:

The time has come for Joey and Henry. The studio was finally built and opened under the name Joey Drew Studios. The two friends walked inside looking at the small doodle on Joey’s desk.

“We’re going to make you come to life.” They said together.


	3. Day 3: Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 3 I figured writing something silly and cute.

It was another noisy day at the Stein House the toons were running around the house playing tag, which Henry or Linda didn’t mind at all. They had kids themselves in the past and remembered the times they would run around the house, as long as Bendy didn’t chase them with a kitchen utensil it was okay.

“Tag your it Boris!” Bendy yelled. The wolf chuckled and went after the demon and the angel. The angel and demon laughed as the wolf chased them on all fours; the wolf finally caught up to the angel and the demon and pounced on them. The three toons shared a laugh having their fun, which they haven’t in over 30 years. Now living with the Steins they can enjoy fun and childhood they needed. After sharing a laugh Bendy dig through hammer space and pulled a pack of gum. 

“Want some gum?” The demon asked. Alice and Boris shrugged getting a piece of gum and started to chew. Bendy started to blow a bubble with Boris doing the same, however Boris’s was bigger then Bendy’s. Alice stopped chewing when she saw Boris’s giant gum bubble. 

POP

Alice flinched away hearing the pop, and was surprised the gum didn’t touch her. She looked at the wolf who smiled, “Your it Bendy!” He replied with a smile. Alice saw Bendy, covering her mouth from laughing. 

Bendy was stuck on the fence by bubblegum glaring at his friends. “Real funny now can you help me?” He asked.

“Bendy! Boris! Alice!” Linda yelled. “Dinner!” Boris quickly ran back inside for dinner. It was everyone’s favorite, lasagna! Bendy tried to get out of the sticky situation, but couldn’t. Alice smiled at this and watched Bendy struggle before walking off. 

“Wait! Are you going to help me?” Bendy asked.

Alice turned and thought for a second; giving a smirk once she had her answer. “Sorry Bendy, but Henry is making lasagna so…see you tomorrow.” She said with a smile skipping away with a laugh.

“Alice! Angel! ALICE!” Bendy screamed as Alice and Boris walked up from the sticky demon. The demon sighed struggling to get out the sticky trap. “This can’t get any worse.” He groaned. The demon turned to see a crow got stuck from the gum and struggled to fly free. The crow turned to Bendy and started pecking at his face. The demon yelled in pain, he just had to jinx himself.

Dinner started and everyone got their meal and started to eat. Just as Henry was about to eat he realized Bendy didn’t come to the table. The former animator was worried for the demon, as Boris and Alice said nothing. “Where’s Bendy?” He asked. 

Alice and Boris stopped eating and looked at one another. Alice swallowed her food and zipped her lips to Boris telling him to keep quiet. Boris whimpered lowering his ears down. Alice gave a glare, making the wolf nod and continue eating. 

“Alice.” Henry said giving a glance at the angel. Alice chuckled nervously trying to find an excuse, but the look on Henry’s face made her sigh. 

“We left Bendy outside. Stuck in bubble gum.” Alice admitted. 

“The bubble gum was my fault Henry.” Boris added. 

Henry nodded. “I know how to handle this, but after dinner you two are in trouble.” He warned. Boris whimpered and Alice sat at the table looking at her dinner. 

The demon and the crow struggled escaping from the gum trap. Bendy sighed seeing no point in struggling. “Great. I’m stuck here till tomorrow.” He groaned. 

“Or tonight.” Henry spoke up. Bendy looked up and smiled see Henry. 

“Henry!” Bendy beamed. Henry chuckled putting gloves on as he struggled to get Bendy and the bird free from the gum. Once he got them out the bird gave Bendy another peck before flying off. “Thanks Henry.” 

Henry chuckled, “no problem, bud.” Bendy hugged Henry tight, with the later hugging him back. Once they decided to let go, Henry realized gum were still on his gloves and was stuck to Bendy. Bendy let go of Henry as the gloves stuck to his body. The demon glared at his father as Henry held his laughter. “Sorry.” He chuckled.


	4. Day 4: Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does fireworks count for light? I was stuck with ideas and this was the only thing to come to mind.

Tonight was July 4th, AKA the Fourth of July and the Stein family was having a barbeque with the neighborhood. There was lots of food such as burgers, hot dogs, and chips. The kids were playing games with the toons to pass the time before the fireworks is about to start. The toons were excited for the fireworks, they never seen or heard of them before. However, their friends told them about it saying there like flowers blooming and bighting up the sky. 

The sun was about to set and that meant the fireworks were starting any moment. In the meantime, Linda brought out a tub of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, while Henry brought the toppings so the kids and toons can have ice cream sundaes as they watch the fireworks. 

“Okay! Who is ready for some ice cream?” Linda called out. The kids and Bendy got excited and ran to the picnic table for ice cream. Linda and Henry laid out the sweets and everyone dig in creating their ice cream sundaes. Bendy topped his sundae with a ton of whip cream, chocolate syrup and gummy bears, which was his own topping he carried. 

“Can I have some gummy bears, Bendy?” Cody asked. 

“Sure!” Bendy replied handing his friend candy for his ice cream. Cody grabbed some gummy bears and put them on his ice cream. Boris on the other hand put everything on his sundae, which became more of a sundae mountain.

“Wow! Boris you’re ice cream sundae looks amazing!” Marie beamed. 

“Can we share?” Tommy asked.

Boris nodded. “Of course.” The two ditched their bowls and shared their sundae with Boris. Everyone got their ice cream and enjoyed their cool treat. As they ate, a low rumble boomed in the distance. The kids got worried a storm was coming, but there were no clouds anywhere. 

To their relief it wasn’t thunder, but fireworks from the other side of the neighborhood. Looks like the other neighbors wanted to set their fireworks. Soon more fireworks started and everyone brought their ice cream and sat down on the grass watching the fireworks blow up in the sky.

“Look at all the lights!” Boris beamed. 

Henry chuckled putting his arms around the wolf. “That Boris is a firework.”

Alice’s eyes sparkled seeing the fireworks in the sky. “They do look like flowers.” She beamed. Different colored fireworks bright up the sky in blue, red and green, some were in different shapes like flowers or hearts. It was a beautiful sight to see. 

After finishing his ice cream, Bendy went out back to grab something. Henry turned wondering what the little mischievous devil was about to do. “Bendy what are you doing?” He asked. 

“Something amazing for the kids!” Bendy added once he grabbed everything he needed. Bendy came with a wheelbarrow filled with many different kinds of fireworks. Henry gulped remembering the 4th of July cartoon he made, where Bendy launched a bunch of fireworks to the sky with Boris tying him up to them.

“Please tell me your not letting Boris tie you to the fireworks?” Henry asked. Bendy gave a reassured look to his father. “No. I’m launching all of these all at once. I found the right fireworks to make a big blow up!”

Henry’s eyes widen and ran back to the kids. “Everyone get up! We’re going inside!” 

“Why?” Linda asked. Henry didn’t need to give her an answer when Bendy came back with all the fireworks and was ready to light them. Using two stones he lit a flame and sparks started to appear. Boris and Alice grabbed the kids and stepped back to the patio with Henry having his hand on the doorknob. 

“Ready, set…FIRE!” Bendy yelled launching the firework. Henry and Linda ushered the kids, Boris and Alice inside as the firework was launched. It took a second, but then a loud explosion happened in the sky shutting the power off for a brief second, and car alarms going off in harmony. 

The kids laughed and got excited seeing the large firework Bendy came up with. The Stein Family looked at each other and gave a sigh. Classic Bendy.


	5. Day 5: Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry takes place in Hell's Studio AU!

It was a long workday at Joey Drew Studios, and buckets of water filled the animation room. A heavy storm was happening outside, which caused many workers needing to stay in. Good news, they can get at least everything done and no delays. Bad news, no one would be home till past midnight at the latest. Thunder rumbled making the studio shake a bit, Henry wasn’t phased and held on to the bottle of ink tightly before it had the chance to tip over. 

Bendy came out from Joey’s office complaining about the storm, “when will this storm end! Its been raining since late this morning!” 

“Well that’s summer rain for you, Bendy.” Henry added. Bendy rolled his eyes giving a low growl. Today he wanted to run to the grocery store to pick up some candy and donuts for him, but the rain prevented him from doing so. Bendy walked out of the animation room, carefully to head on over to the music room. 

BOOM

A loud rumble of thunder happened and suddenly all the lights in the studio went out. Everyone groaned as Bendy screamed feeling someone jump on him. “Relax everyone, relax!” Joey yelled. “The storm knocked out the power!” Joey turned on a lantern and shown the light on the toons. 

Boris was clinging on to Bendy and Alice for life due to Boris’s fear of the dark. Alice and Bendy turned to their wolf friend. “Boris!” Alice and Bendy yelled. Boris gave a sheepish smile and let Alice go, however not Bendy, “Boris let go.” Bendy said. Boris whimpered and slowly let go of the demon. 

Joey and the toons hear footsteps running towards him. “Drew! What’s going on?!” Sammy yelled. “I was busy recording and boom! The lights went out!” He yelled. Everyone else started to complain about the powering being out as it will be harder for him or her to get work done.

“Everyone calm down!” Bendy yelled. Joey put the light on the demon. “Now yes the lights are out, but lets not panic-“ Bendy got cut off. 

“Our deadline!” Someone yelled. 

“Quiet!” Bendy yelled, making the person shut their mouth. “Now lets not panic, Joey, Henry and I are going downstairs and fix the lights.” Bendy explained.

“Actually Bendy, your staying up here. Joey and I are going to get the lights.” Henry stated. 

Bendy’s eyes widen “What?! Why!” He asked. Joey grabbed a key and showed it to Bendy. Bendy tried to get the keys from Joey, but the former boss pulled them back.

“Bendy keep everyone calm till we get back.” Henry told before leaving Bendy and the rest of the workers in the dark. It went silent for a bit with the rain outside as background noise.

Wally coughed hoping to break the silence. “So who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?!” Wally suggested.

“NO!” Sammy yelled.

“Yes! The band yelled.” If the lights were on the band would regret their answer as Sammy was glaring at his own band for suggesting a silly childish game. If there was any light Wally was beaming, while Sammy glared at his band and the janitor of the studio.

“What’s Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Bendy asked. 

Wally chuckled. “Oh it’s a fun game. You and Alice come over.” Alice and Bendy walked over to Wally. “Now what?” Alice asked. Alice and Bendy yelled as a worker and Wally pushed them in a dark closet. 

“Wally let us out!” Alice yelled.

“Until you kiss Bendy in the spam of 7 minutes your free to go!” Wally yelled back. He heard a bunch of sound effects from the other side knowing it was a bunch of cuss words coming from the door.

After a minute of yelling and slamming on the door, the demon and angel gave up just sitting next to each other. “So I guess we could-“

“Shut it Bendy.” Alice growled.

“Okay.”

Through the other side of the door Wally and some of the band members listened in, but heard know moaning or smooching. “Did Alice kill him?” Boris asked whispering so the two won’t hear them through the other side. Wally shushed the wolf as they listened in closer. 

Another boom of thunder happened, and soon the lights were back on. The workers were happy and went back to work. Henry and Joey came by and saw Boris and Wally listening in.

“Should we ask?” Joey asked. Henry shook his head before walking back to work.


	6. Day 6: Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for dress up I decided to write something featuring Melody Lawrence from Illusion of Living AU by waruihoshi. My mind agreed with me she would play dress up with her Uncle Lawrence and his co-workers.

Melody Lawrence was dropped off at Joey Drew Studios with a large box in hand. She waved bye to her mother before heading inside dragging the box with her. She said hi and waved to the studio workers, with them looking at Sammy’s niece dragging a box behind her. 

“Do you need help Melody?” Henry asked. 

The young girl shook her head. “No. I got it! I’m a big girl!” She beamed with a big smile. Melody struggled with the bog box, it was another floor up to her uncle’s office but she knew she was all right. To make it easier she pushed the box up the flight of stairs then caring it all the way. 

Melody stopped when she felt the box being lifted up. The little girl looked up to see it was the janitor, Wally Franks helping her out with the box. “Need help Miss. Lawrence?” He asked in his chipper voice. 

Melody crossed her arms. “No thanks Franks. I got it. I’m a big girl!” She beamed. Wally froze; of course she’s Sammy’s niece and has a bit of his sass from him. The young girl grabbed her box and carried it to her uncle’s office; she looked behind her with a smile on her face. “Mr. Franks! I could use your help!” Wally smiled and helped Melody with the box headed towards Sammy’s office. 

Speaking of Sammy Lawrence. The music director was finally done with the songs for the next three shorts coming out. The man sighed and now he can relax for a couple hours to a day before more music gets thrown at him. He heard the door open and saw his special niece running towards him. 

“Uncle Sammy!” Melody beamed as she ran in and tackled her uncle in a hug. Sammy flinched when his niece hugged him, but gave a small smile and hugged her back. The two then looked up as Wally brought the box and put it down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and kneeled down. 

“Finally we got this up here.” Wally sighed. He then turned to the little girl. “What’s in there Little Lawrence?” He asked. Melody jumped from her uncle’s lap and opened the box featuring a bunch of cute dresses. 

“Dress up! I’m going to be spending the night at uncle Sammy’s for the weekend so I brought all my costumes to play dress up and tea party with my uncle Sammy!” She explained. Wally smiled then started to snicker, which then became roaring laughter. Sammy glared at the janitor, ready to punch him unconscious.

Melody had smirk on her face, having an idea. “You know. It would be nice to have another playmate.” She suggested blinking her eyes and giving off a precious smile. Wally stopped laughing realizing whom Melody was talking about. Wally looked at the young girl, slowly facing her uncle who now had a smug look on his face. 

The janitor stepped back shaking his head. “Oh no, no, no.” He declined. “I’m not going to dress up in goofy get up and play dress up with-“ Wally stopped when he saw Melody gave a pouty face. Wally felt nervous, but stood his ground. Though he didn’t like seeing the young girl cry it would be embarrassing just to see him in some get up. Wally sighed in defeat. “Fine I’ll join in.”

Melody stopped “crying” and smiled hugging Wally. “Thank Mr. Franks!” She beamed. She ran to her box and tossed an outfit to Sammy and Wally. 

Not long after Wally and Sammy were in fancy hats and dresses. Sammy wore a blue dress and a garden hat with flowers. Wally wore a green dress, a green feather boa and a pink sun hat. Melody wore a pink dress and a pink feather boa with a pair of gloves. 

“More tea, Miss. Franks?” Melody asked. Wally sighed and held his teacup out for the young girl. The girl poured the imaginary tea to Wally’s cup. Melody turned to face her uncle. “Miss. Lawrence would you like some more tea?” She asked.

Sammy sighed. “Yes Miss. Melody.” He replied with a smile. Melody smiled to her uncle and poured the imaginary tea into his cup.

“Sammy!” Joey Drew called out. “How are those songs? Norman has been waiting for hour’s and-“ When Joey came in he froze in sight over Melody, Wally and Sammy playing dress up. Sammy and Wally froze seeing their boss and quickly looked at one another and their fancy get up.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Sammy and Wally yelled at the same time.


	7. Day 7: Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to SOL AU with this one. You don’t know how much I wanted to write this!

Hiding in the closet of the studio Alice Angel and Boris the wolf hid from who ever was still around the studio. Many workers left, some stayed and started acting weirder as the days go by. Bendy comes and goes; when he comes back he’s distressed and sobbing into Alice and Boris’s arms. Alice has been trying to ask Joey what’s been going on? Was the ink machine fumes making everyone sick? Was it the work hours? Anytime she asked Joey about what was going on he would snap at her and told her to beat it.

Alice was getting worried as the days passed by she waited till everyone left before confronting Joey this time with Boris by her side. The wolf was even more scared of Joey since the later would push the wolf away and yell at him as well. This made the wolf whimper and cower in fear.

The two started to have enough of Joey’s behavior and finally they planned to confront him and ask him what’s going on. Though they had to wait till Sammy left, as he’s the one who’s been acting stranger out of everyone. 

By the time the door closed, Alice slowly opened the door to the closet and looked around seeing the studio is dark and quiet. The only sound was ink dripping in the distance. Alice came out of the closet and assured Boris to come out as well. Boris was nervous and slowly came out of the closet as well. The two ventured into Joey’s office opening the door. The man was writing down on papers and flinched hearing the door swing open.

“We need to talk, Joey!” Alice yelled. Joey looked up at the angel, but ignored her and went back to writing. Alice glared and snatched Joey’s pen away from him. She could have regretted it, but she wanted answers from Joey first. “Joey talk to us! What’s going on in the studio?! What’s going on with Bendy and Sammy?! What happened to Susie?” 

Joey slammed his hand on the table making Alice squeak in fear stepping back. The man gave a long sigh and looked at the toons with a soulless look in his eyes. “Leave me alone Alice. I’m busy tonight.” He hissed. 

Alice shook her head. “No! I’m not leaving till you tell us what’s going on?” She yelled.

“Alice! You and Boris leave, now.” Joey growled getting heated from Alice’s questions.

“No! We need to know Joey!” 

Joey glared over the stubborn angel. “Boris! Get her out of here!” He yelled at the wolf. Boris shivered holding onto Alice, hiding behind her out of fear. Joey was getting more and more irritated over the toons behavior. He got out of his seat and grabbed the two pulling them out of his office and dragged them off into the Ink Machine room. “You want to know what I’ve been doing. I’ll show you.” He growled. He went over to the Ink Machine room and threw Boris and Alice in roughly. 

Alice rubbed her head and her eyes widen at the sight of the Ink Machine. She tapped Boris’s shoulder and the wolf’s ears dropped at the sight. The Ink Machine was really a small machine that made loud noises now and then, now it’s a huge factory sized machine towering over them.

“Isn’t it perfect.” Joey said calmly over the sight of the machine. Alice and Boris turned to face their creator. “Its better then the original. Tommy is wrong. Everyone who said I couldn’t make it bigger was wrong!” He yelled.

“Joey. What did you do?” Alice whispered. 

“What did I do?!” He asked, making Alice step back. “What did I do?! Why I made things bigger, better! Better then the old machine that created you two. I made something that could make things even more perfect!” He laughed. 

Alice and Boris got nervous looking at one another they wanted to get outta here now, get some help! But whom could they go to help? 

“In fact. I got a surprise for you two.” Joey pulled another switch and to Alice and Boris’s horror was their friend Bendy strapped to a table. The demon wasn’t in good shape, badly bruised, week, coughing up ink. The demon looked up at his friends who now were scared for him.

“Bendy!” Alice and Boris yelled.

“H-Help…me…” Bendy gasped. Joey pulled another switch and ink came flooding the room drowning Bendy in it. Alice screamed trying to reach for her friend, but Boris held her back. Joey shut the machine off as ink flooded the lower level of the room. Alice cried when she didn’t see Bendy at all come out of the ink. Boris hugged his friend tightly rubbing her back 

Then the toons heard bubbling coming from the ink, and saw a clawed hand coming from the ink. Alice and Boris smiled seeing Bendy was all right and ran to the ledge. However, something was different with the demon. For one Bendy’s hand wasn’t gloved and they were bigger, next Bendy got taller and skinner. What scared them the most was the evil growl like laughter and that the ink only showing a permanent smile covered Bendy’s eyes. 

Alice and Boris stepped back as Bendy crawled out of the ink looming over the toons. “Bendy?” Boris asked. 

Joey smirked. “Kill them.” Joey commanded. 

“WHATEVER YOU SAY, JOEY.” Bendy growled before roaring and pounced on the angel and wolf.

“RUN!” Alice yelled. She and Boris got out of Bendy’s attack and ran out of the room finding a place to hide from Bendy’s wrath.


	8. Day 8: Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for peace, I decided to use the term, “Make Peace, Not War” between little devil darling and angel sent from above in Hell’s Studio AU.

Since Alice’s creation, it was a non-stop all out war between her and the boss devil darling, Bendy. It would either be yelling insults, pulling pranks or even a fight for friendship with the other workers. It annoyed many workers such as Henry and Sammy, but some were amused or didn’t care they’ve known the toons from the animations that were released so it was no surprise. 

Though one surprise was seeing the demon boss looking disappointed making him a cup of coffee. Norman turned to see his boss upset as he drank his coffee hot and black. 

“I see your having a tough day, Bendy.” Norman started. Bendy glanced the Projectionist and turned away drinking his coffee. Norman pulled a chair and sat next to the demon. “Everything alright?” He asked. 

Bendy drank his coffee slowly before speaking to his co-worker. “Alice is ignoring me today.” He replied.

Norman sighed this seems to happen almost every time Alice and Bendy get into a quarrel. They fight, ignore, make up and fight again everyone at the studio knows about it now. “You’re going to make up with her right?” Norman asked. That’s when the projectionist knew something was really wrong with his boss. Bendy went quiet and slowly drank his coffee. “What happened?” 

“I went a little too far last night. Alice and I got into a fight and I said some pretty offensive stuff to her.” Bendy explained. He stopped for a bit to drink some of his coffee before continuing with what happened. “This morning, I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn’t listen.” Bendy sighed finishing his coffee before slamming his head down on the desk. “Why are girls so hard to talk to!”

Norman rolled his eyes and put his hand on Bendy’s shoulder rubbing it. “I can’t give too much info on girls, but all I know is you should never piss off a lady.” He explained. “However, I think you and Alice should stop your bickering and be friends, your workers and should work together to keep this studio in one piece.” He explained. “Who knows what would happen if Joey took over again.”

“A lot of things.” Bendy mumbled rolling his eyes. Norman nodded agreeing with the devil.

“The point is. I think now you and Alice should just make peace with one another.” Norman stated. Bendy looked at his empty cup and thought about it. I mean it would be nice for him and Alice to work together, but what if Alice hogs all the work and not the together. Then again he did feel bad for Alice giving him the silent treatment, he loved talking to Alice. 

“I’ll give it some thought.” Bendy whispered. Norman gave a small smile; he knew what Bendy was going to say. The Projectionist got up and went to work leaving the demon alone.

Alice Angel walked through the hallways a frown appeared on her face not looking up at anyone. She felt hurt for what Bendy said to her last night, she wasn’t a bad person. She was an angel, well a fallen angel but an angel at heart. “Alice!” A voice called out to her. Alice didn’t pay attention to who was calling her or the footsteps running towards her. “Alice wait!” Alice turned around and glared who was calling out to her. 

“What do you want, Bendy.” She growled.

“Alice! Wait I’m sorry for hurting your feelings!” Bendy apologized. “I’m sorry for being mean, and rude. I’m sorry for everything!” Alice blinked a bit hearing Bendy, the Bendy the dancing demon apologizing to her.

“Why are you apologizing?” The angel asked. 

“Because I feel bad!” Bendy admitted shocking the angel. “Look I didn’t mean to make you cry, and I’m sorry.” He sighed. 

Alice stood there looking at Bendy in surprise. She figured she should accept his apologize, but in the back of her mind she knows that they’ll go back to fighting and hurting each other. “How will I know you would go back to ridiculing me? You really hurt my feelings Bendy!” Alice shouted.

Bendy sighed, that’s what he was afraid of. “Look I know our roles in the show is a fight for the spotlight, but I had a talk with Polk and figured we should end this fighting.” He explained.

“And why should we?” Alice asked narrowing her eyes at the demon.

“Well we both keep this studio in one peace.” Bendy added.

Alice nodded, “true.”

“And you are a big help to me when Sammy is mad.” Alice rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that. “The point is you’re a big help to me. Without you, I would probably be splat to the wall everyday.” Alice chuckled hearing that making the demon smile.

“Am I really a big help to you?” Alice asked.

“Absolutely!” Bendy beamed. Alice smiled and hugged Bendy tight, giving the later a blush. The two let go and smiled at each other. “So we’re good?” Bendy asked holding his hand out.

“We’re good.” Alice replied. Bendy shook her hand only be electrocuted and fried. Bendy rubbed his head to see Alice was in control of a hand buzzer. 

“Okay, now we’re good.” Alice said giving a wink showing off her hand buzzer. Bendy blinked and smiled, he would get back at her but now he was just happy that he and Alice are on better terms now.


	9. Day 9: Water Day/Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the alternate theme for this day, I would of love to do a cute ship story, but I mostly did a ton with Samsie back a few years ago. So since its summer I decided to write this!

“How far are we to the pool!” Boris asked looking around for the pool. He was excited to hear that Linda and Henry we’re taking the toons to the pool. Prior to this, Henry tested water on the toons to see if it had any harm on them and with pure luck it was safe. This gave the Steins to celebrate by taking the toons to the community neighborhood pool down the block.

“Not to far Boris. Just a few blocks away.” Henry reminded the wolf. Boris smiled as he sprinted ahead. This wolf was ready to take a dip in the pool, but he didn’t need to wait long they were there. “Alright, here we are.” Henry grabbed the keys to enter the pool, and once the gate was open the toons rushed in, put their stuff on a chair and jumped into the pool.

However, the demon flinched and jumped out clutching on to his mother and father tightly shivering. “T-The pool is c-c- cold!” The demon shivered. Henry chuckled and held on to the demon.

“The water is supposed to be cold. It takes a while before it warms up.” Henry explained. 

Alice didn’t feel what was wrong with the pool water, it was fine with her, same with Boris who enjoyed the cool water as well. “Its not that bad Bendy.” Boris said as he swam lying on his back. Bendy frowned and sat on the edge of the pool dipping his feet in. At least it wasn’t too cold.

“Hey Bendy! Hey Alice!” Bendy turned to see twins, Connie and Cody in their swimsuits coming to join them in the pool. They put their stuff down and went over to the toons.

“Hey Cody! Hey Connie!” Alice called out. “Here for a good swim?”

“Yep!” Cody replied. “I’m finally going to swim without mom nagging us to use sunscreen!” He cheered. Taking a few steps back, he did a small sprint and jumped into the pool. Cody splashed Bendy from his cannonball, the demon still felt a shiver from the cold water. 

“Water too cold?” Connie asked as she sat next to her friend. 

Bendy nodded. “Yeah.” 

Connie chuckled. She then slid off the ledge into the pool. Once she was in the water she held her hand out for Bendy. “Just slide in and you’ll be fine.” Bendy wasn’t sure about it, the water was cold as it is. However, Bendy knew water tricks from Henry that he warned not to do to his friends, but what if they do it to him. Slowly the demon grabbed his friend’s hand, and he slowly went in the water.   
The demon gave a cry, but after a few seconds the icy coldness didn’t bother him anymore. “See it’s not that bad.” Alice said. Bendy nodded and swam in the pool enjoying the fresh cool water.

A bit later after a quick swim, Henry called the kids over for some snacks and juice before heading back to the pool for another swim. Linda went over to Connie and Cody’s and asked their parents if its okay they could spend the night, which made the toons excited. 

“Hey Bendy want to go for another swim now?” Connie asked. 

Bendy nodded finishing the rest of his juice box and heading into the water. “Ready when you are Connie!” He called out. Connie chuckled giving a slight blush.

“Oooh.” Connie turned hearing her brother and Boris say Oooh. 

“Grow up.” She replied heading back into the water with Bendy. Cody chuckled and whispered to the wolf and angel. 

“She likes him.” He whispered. Boris and Alice gave a smile and chuckled. “What are you chuckling about?” Henry asked. 

“Nothing!”


	10. Day 10: Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telling jokes and bad puns are a good sense of laughter. Takes place in Hell’s Studio AU

Wally kept looking at the clock, waiting for his break to come. He bought something using his paycheck money and wanted to show it off during break. He kept sweeping the floor keeping an eye on the clock till it clicked to 12:00 PM. It was now 11:55 AM, just five more minutes and break time starts. The janitor gave a sigh feeling like its been days till 12 PM. 

Wally stopped hearing the clock chime, dropping everything and ran off to a closet. Inside the closet were a bag and a microphone that tied to a speaker thanks to Thomas. Wally grabbed the item out of the bag and smiled at the book. 

1001 Puns and Dad Jokes!

Wally chuckled hugging the book tightly, turning on the microphone as the speakers turned on. The studio workers looked up at the speakers hearing Wally clear his throat before speaking. Sammy rolled his eyes and got comfortable before hearing what Wally had to say.

“Thanks for explaining the word “many” to me, it means a lot.” Wally read before snickering. Henry and Sammy almost chocked on their coffee, looked at each other and back at the speakers. Bendy gave a smile holding in his laughter. 

“Rest in piece boiled water. You will be…mist.” Wally read again before laughing. Sammy almost dropped his coffee and groaned hearing these horrible puns. Bendy started to snicker hearing the puns. Henry rolled his eyes, and slowly drinks his coffee. 

“He has to do this. During our lunch break?” Sammy asked turning to his close friend Susie Campbell. Susie shrugged eating her lunch not caring for the puns Wally was bring out.

Wally laughed as he turned the pages to another hilarious pun. He was right about following his gut to do this. He turned the page and smiled finding a pun. “A man just assaulted me with milk, cream and butter. How dairy.” Despite being in the closet he heard groans and cursing from Sammy along with Bendy laughing at the pun. Wally laughed as well punching the ground enjoying this. “Remember. Don’t interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you’ll hear some crosswords.” Wally laughed more not hearing the footsteps coming to the closet.

KNOCK! KNOCK 

“WALLY! COME OUT HERE NOW!” Sammy yelled. He was done with Wally’s puns and was ready to teach this slacker a lesson. Susie and Henry came by and held Sammy by his arms so he wouldn’t kill his co-worker. 

“Sammy calm down.” Susie urged. 

“NO!” Sammy yelled as he struggled to get a hold of Wally. Wally chuckled; he made sure this door was Sammy proof so the musician could never get a hold of him. Wally kept looking for more puns till he heard someone trying to ram through the door making the young janitor flinch. “You better come out Wally Franks! I’m ready to gag your mouth off!” Sammy yelled. The music man finally kicked the door down with Henry and Susie holding him down.

Wally gulped seeing how his Sammy proofed door could be destroyed by Sammy. Wally whimpered holding the book close to his chest. “You’re a dead man.” Sammy hissed. Wally yelped and dashed out of the closet with Sammy close behind.


	11. Day 11: Environment

“You packed for the day?” Linda asked as she put sandwiches in Henry, Boris, Tom, and Bendy’s bags. It was almost summer, and before the weather could get any hotter for the rest of the season why not take the guys of the family camping.

“Yep.” Henry replied as he grabbed his bag. He looked over on the couch to see Tom on the couch slouching down. He didn’t want to go on this trip; Allison was going to be with Malice, even though Linda and Alice said they’d keep an eye on her. Tom wasn’t convinced and knew something will happen, but Henry reassured him everything would be fine. “You ready Tom?”

The other Boris looked up at Henry and shrugged he got up and grabbed his lunch Linda made for his trip. Henry gave a smile and walked upstairs to the toons room. Bendy and Boris were packing stuff in their room for their camping trip. Henry knocked on the door, “Boris! Bendy are you ready!” Henry yelled. The demon and the wolf nodded and ran out of the room, grabbing their lunch and went into Henry’s car. 

“Yep their ready.” 

Henry drove for an hour headed towards the woods. Bendy and Boris kept looking at the window seeing tress and the mountains excited to go camping for the first time. Tom just relaxed in the car reading a magazine he brought with him. Henry focused on driving heading over to the campsite where they’ll be staying for the night.

Once they parked the car, it was a half an hour hike to the campsite. While the toons were able to handle walking this long, Henry stopped to take breaks to catch his breath. Bendy was worried and went over to Henry, “You okay Henry?” Bendy asked. 

Henry nodded taking a swing of his water bottle. “Don’t worry buddy I’m fine.” He breathed. Bendy was concerned for his father wishing he could go into his Ink Demon or Beast form to carry Henry to the campsite, but he lost his powers since reforming and destroying Joey’s cartoon world once and for all. 

Tom rolled his eyes and carried Henry over his shoulders. While he didn’t speak, Henry somehow knew what Tom was trying to do. He gave a smile and told Tom to head north. As they guys continued their hike, Bendy and Boris were surprised seeing a pink pansy blooming on the ground.

“Henry! Henry!” Boris and Bendy yelled. “Look at this pink pansy!” Henry got off of Tom and looked at the pink flower. 

“We should take it home and give it to Alice! She loves pink flowers!” Bendy beamed. Bendy was about to remove the flower from the ground, but Henry held the demon’s hand tightly. 

“Now. Now. We can’t remove any wildlife here, it’s against the rules.” Henry warned. 

Bendy scoffed. “Rules, shmooles. It’s a little pink flower, what’s it going to do?” Bendy removed Henry’s hand and tried to grab the flower only feeling a stab through his finger. “Ouch!” Bendy cried he looked to see it was a honeybee that stung him. Luckily, toons getting stung weren’t too harmful like a human getting stung by a bee.

“See. I told you.” Henry joked with a smile. Suddenly a flash appeared thanks to Boris who took a photo of the flower and Bendy’s injury. 

“And I got a photo of Bendy injured and a pink flower. Two of Alice’s favorite things!” Boris beamed. Tom gave a small chuckle, which was the first time the other wolf showed a smile.

“Boris!” Bendy whined. The wolf snickered leaving the demon pouting in disappointed. 

The half an hour walk became an hour walk as Boris took photos of the flowers and plants in the woods along with a deer and its mother drinking at the lake. Moments later, Boris took a photo of some quail in the distance. “What’s with the photos, Boris?” Henry asked. Since Boris was so focused on the nature and environment everyone took a break so the wolf could take photos.

“Well since Alice didn’t want me to go, she gave me her camera to take photos and show her when we get back.” Boris explained. Henry smiled letting the wolf take more photos. 

“Where here. Finally.” Henry sighed setting his stuff down. Bendy was carried the rest of the way by Boris. The poor little demon was exhausted from all that walking and nature sighting that he started to fall asleep. The wolf handed the demon over to Henry so he can carry the toon, while Boris and Tom decided to pitch the tents.

Boris and Tom did a great job pitching the tents giving a high five for their hard work. After the tent was up and a campfire was set Bendy was up and roasted marshmallows with his dad and the wolves. Boris ate almost half the bag of marshmallows. 

“Boris could you pass me a marshmallow?” Bendy asked. Boris smiled to hand the demon a marshmallow realizing the marshmallow bag was empty. Boris chuckled, leaving the demon disappointed. 

Henry sighed and grabbed another bag of marshmallows. “Your lucky Linda prepared us.” Bendy smiled and opened the bag of marshmallows eating a few before handing the bag to Boris. Boris ate a few before giving the bag to Tom, who politely refused the bag of marshmallows.   
“Don’t you want some, Tom?” Henry asked. Tom shook his head and just relaxed looking up at the stars. Bendy looked up at the stars as well he hoped to find a shooting star and make a wish.

By sure luck, a shooting star did pass by. Bendy gasped closed his eyes and started mumbling some words. Henry was confused what Bendy was wishing for, but the smile and hope in Bendy’s smile knowing it was a wish that is sure to be kept forever.


	12. Day 12: Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved Half’s Abomination comic, so I decided to do something based off it for Fusion. I don’t know if this is canon (yet), but I hope you like it Half!

Someone in the studio discovered Joey’s wicked deeds towards his co-workers and now everyone, who was still here and alive chased him angry mob style. The boss collapsed on the ground as he cursed under his breath. The man started to have walking problems and was getting worse and worse every day. He got up and looked for the closest room to hide in till after the workers have left or at least give up trying to come after him.

Joey caught his breath holding the door shut, tired from running. He looked around and grabbed a nearby chair to hold the door down. Rubbing the sweat off his forehead he turned to face the ink blob smiling at him. Joey glared at the toon blob smiling over a serious situation. “Stop giving me that annoying smile!” Joey growled. Bendy tilted his head confused.

Joey was frustrated till he collapsed on the ground sobbing. How could someone find out? How could everyone find out? Bendy bowed his head down and tried to reach for his creator to comfort him, but since he was locked in a cage he couldn’t. There was no one and nothing to help both of them.

“Where is he?” A voice called out.

Joey slowly opened his eyes, as he cried he passed out for a few hours. He then turned to the door hearing voices on the other side. “Oh no.” He whispered. Joey went over to the door holding it down before anyone could break in. He prayed and hoped everyone would pass this hallway faster. He then saw the doorknob move and stepped back.

“Someone is in here!” Someone shouted. Joey gulped and looked around to see where he can hide. However, there was nowhere Joey Drew can hide. 

“Help me, please!” Joey pleaded with the demon. Bendy was silent, yet confused on what he could do. He had no legs, and stubby inky arms. The boss then heard someone knocking the door along with yells. Joey gulped and put his hands on the demon. “Help me!” Joey yelled. The ink blob nodded, and soon the ink from the toon started to spread through Joey’s body. He flinched and screamed as the ink went through him.

The door was kicked opened, as animators and the rest of the band members barged in like an angry mod. They all froze in horror, as Joey screamed as the ink and Bendy went with him. The screams then turned to evil laughter as an inky Joey started to form horns in his head. Joey’s face was covered in ink as a forced Bendy smiled appeared on his face. The workers stepped back, as Joey grew taller and skinnier. 

One worker looked down on the ground and saw Bendy melting as it disappeared latching on to Joey. “J-Joey.” He shivered. The worker gulped as Joey, or Bendy turned around staring at the workers. No one made any sudden movements as the inky abomination just looked down at everyone. 

The beast made a loud roar and everyone screamed as Joey, now fused with Bendy pounced through the mob of people. Bendy/Joey pounced on one of the band members as she screamed she started to drown with the ink that Bendy/Joey was able to produce. 

“WhO’s NeXt?” Bendy/Joey asked.


	13. Day 13: Pain

Lacie would never think she would work at a kiddie cartoon studio. Even building a park for this said cartoon. However, she was since her best friend and boss, Bertrum Piedmont told her and the rest of the workers of the Bendyland project, and that they have to work on it at the studio. It wasn’t bad working at the studio it was just eerie, the posters would stare and when it was quiet it felt like someone was staring at you.

Lacie felt that almost everyday, when Joey came in with the idea of a Bendy animatronic. Once she and Bertrum belt it, it gave Lacie a weird feeling every time she turned her back from it. She didn’t like being alone with it worried that Wally kid would pull a joke on her, or that music man, Sammy Lawrence would scare her with it she’s noticing something weird with that man.

Tonight was one of those nights, Lacie had to stay in for the night and finish up. Bertrum was in a meeting with Mister Drew and the rest of the Bendyland workers were home for the day. She would never admit it, but underneath her tough no nonsense behavior she was scared being alone and someone sneaking up behind her. 

Nothing to worry, Lacie was halfway done with the project she and Bertrum were working on then she can head home and not worry about the studio the rest of the night. Or, so she thought. Lacie stopped when the lights went out on her, frustrated she yelled before using the stool to fix the light.

“Stupid lighting.” Lacie mumbled. As she tightened the light, it came back on but something didn’t feel right with her. She turned to the hallway and looked through. “Hello!” She called out. No one responded to her call, making her shrug thinking it was someone leaving for the day as well. “Alright let me finish this and I’m off for the night.” She said to herself.

Lacie went over to get what she needed to be done, but stopped turning around. She felt like she was being watched. “Alright, this isn’t funny!” She shouted. Lacie heard something move and turned behind her. She froze, slowly stepping back as she saw the Bendy animatronic sit up. However, not looking behind her she fell over some scraps and junk. These caused her to sprain her arm. She yelled in pain as she tried to move it, but the pain made her yell more.

Bertrum finally left the meeting with Joey; boy it was a long one. “Glad that was over.” He groaned. Bertrum decided to check up on Lacie with what’s been going on during his meeting. When he came in, he saw a bunch of boxes that fell like an avalanche came by. “Lacie! Lacie!” He called out.

“Under here!” Lacie yelled. Bertrum moved over the boxes and saw Lacie on the ground holding her arm.

“What happened?” Bertrum asked.

Lacie turned and saw that the Bendy animatronic was back to lying down. “That animatronic it moved it scared me and I sprained my arm.” She explained. Bertrum took Lacie’s arm and examined it. Lacie flinched, as Bertrum looked at her arm, holding back her cries as he moved her arm to make sure nothing was broken.

“Okay, enough!” Lacie yelled pulling arm back before yelping. Bertrum sighed and went over to one of the drawers and grabbed a roll of gauze for Lacie. 

“Give me your arm.” Bertrum commanded. 

Lacie slowly handed her arm as Bertrum treated it by wrapping it with the gauze. “There. Got it. Just don’t’ put too much pressure on your arm.” He explained.

Lacie moved her arm a bit giving a small smile. “Thanks.” She replied with a smile.

“Anytime.” Bertrum replied with a smile. Lacie smiled, opening her mouth but shut it for a bit. Bertrum caught this, “everything alright Benton?” He asked.

“Uh…yeah. Everything is okay.” Lacie lied a slight blush appeared. Bertrum shrugged it off with a smile as he cleaned up the mess that was caused.


	14. Day 15: Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why I skipped Day 14, I didn't. Day 14 was theories and I wrote a theory of my own but it was more like a written report then a fanfic, so I didn't post it here. However, if you want to read it I'll drop a link so you can check it out. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/dreamnoteprincess/art/The-Ink-Demonth-Day-14-Theory-801616276

Besides sacrificing his workers into the ink, Joey Drew’s favorite pass time is by making experiments with his Ink Machine. He created many different kinds of ink such as ink to put Bendy, Boris and Alice into place, colored inks that have side affects to the point of horrible thoughts and now his newest creation Memory Ink. Just one drop of this and you can relive your memories. 

However, before Joey could test this on his workers he wanted to test it out on himself. “Alright cross my fingers.” He took a drop of ink and put it in his eyes. Joey screamed in pain as flashes of black and brown went through his eyes. It felt forever, till Joey stopped screaming and everything was calm. He opened his eyes and saw he was…outside…in the snow.

“W-what? But it’s July?” Joey asked himself. He walked through the snow looking around. He gasped when he saw two kids play in the snow went right pass him. Joey sighed when he realized this time travel ink wouldn’t let people see you. Joey kept on walking till he spotted a boy on top of a hill calling out for his friend.

“Come on Henry! Hurry up!” Joey gasped, as he looked into his past to see a 9-year old him on a snowy hill as a 10-year old Henry dragged a handmade sled up. “Henry! Hurry!”

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming!” Henry called out. Joey was surprised he forgotten how happy Henry was when they were young, not the moody man that quit on him and left him alone to live his “dreams”. Young Henry finally made it up the hill catching his breath. “You ready to go down the hill?” He asked.

Young Joey smiled and jumped up and down. “Yes! I’m ready! Really, really I am!” He cheered. Young Henry smiled as Young Joey sat on the sled with Henry right behind him.

Joey quickly ran to his younger self and younger Henry. Even if they couldn’t see him, he could see if he could stop this, if he could get his younger self into one fight with Henry then everything that happened couldn’t happen. 

“Ready? One…” Henry started. Joey kept running he had to hurry before Henry pushed him off the sled. “Two…” Joey was almost there he could stop this. “Three!” Younger Henry and Joey said together as they went down the sled. Joey stopped watching younger him and Henry laughing as they went down the sled. Joey shook the snow off him as he saw Henry and Joey down from the hill laughing and having fun.

“That was awesome!! Let’s do it again!” Young Joey beamed. 

Henry, now calming down from laughing nodded. “Alright, pal?” He asked giving a soft punch on Joey’s shoulder. Young Henry and Joey laughed going up the hill again and went down the sled. Present time Joey stood there and watched him and Henry having fun. He sure missed those days? Henry being a brother, and showing him kindness and love, something Joey didn’t have in a long time. 

He wondered how long this Memory Ink was going to last. 

Younger Henry and Joey just got done with sledding and were now building each other as snowman. Present Joey just sat there and watched just wanting to leave all this painful memories and just wake up. 

“Did I do great?” Young Joey asked. Henry turned and saw Joey’s snowman of him. Henry looked at the snowman to critique it; so far everything was good the glasses were missing, but that didn’t bother Henry.

Henry smiled and ruffled Joey’s hair. “Amazing!” He replied giving thumbs up. Younger Joey giggled and looked at Henry’s snowman of him. 

“I look amazing!” Younger Joey beamed. 

Present Joey smiled remembering the times with Henry. He forgot how happy he and Henry were together. Joey wondered was it his fault? Did he push Henry too far? Was he a horrible boss? Suddenly, Joey started to get a headache the memory started to fade away as it flashed from the snow to the studio.

“Joey?”

“Joey!” 

“JOEY!”

Joey woke up and looked around his office. He saw Sammy looking at him in worry. Joey rubbed his head slowly getting up. “Sammy?” He asked. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“You were screaming and just passed out here.” Sammy explained bluntly. Joey groaned rubbing his head. The music man rolled his eyes. “Joey you need to speak to lord Bendy, those headaches might be a sign you need to see him.” He explained. Sammy was slowly slipping into insanity at this point, all thanks to Joey.

Joey shook his head. “I’ll be okay. I just need rest, just go back to what your doing.” He explained. Sammy shrugged and walked away back to his sanctuary. Joey went back to his desk and rested his head taking a deep breath. He turned and looked at a framed photo of him and Henry as kids smiling, putting their arms together. 

It made Joey wonder, if he was doing something wrong. Like he could change himself for the better. No. It was too late now. Joey threw the frame as it shattered into pieces. He was far into his plans, no turning back now.


	15. Day 16: Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I played around with a Swap AU of my own months ago and decided to write it for Ink Demonth. If anyone wants to know more about this Swap AU let me know!

It felt like days since he was trapped in the studio, Sammy Lawrence dreaded to come back here. He along with his wife Susie and his good pal Wally Franks were given a letter by their old boss Joey Drew. It wasn’t his idea, but Wally’s he thought it was a big reunion party, but nope it was them being chased by a demon and now gotten themselves lost!

Well…Not really. They ended up to the unrecognizable music studio, and let me tell you Sammy was mad at how much the music place has changed, the room was filled with ink the infirmary and the band room got a major upgrade that wasn’t really needed if he was still working here. One big change was these creepy disgusting creatures called Searchers that lurked around the studio. 

Sammy wanted to leave this studio at once, but the studio had puzzles to solve in order to unlock the door and escape this hellhole. So far, they had to get a valve from an unknown searcher that will drain the ink from Sammy’s old office to turn another valve that will drain the ink from the staircase and they are home free.

Sammy grunted as he turned the valve and heard the ink drain out from the staircase. “Finally!” He ran out of his old office. “Okay let’s go!” He yelled grabbing Susie and Wally’s hands as they dashed out of the music room. As they ran, Sammy felt Susie’s hands slipped right out of his as she collapsed on the ground. “Susie!” He yelled. He ran up to her and looked up at a tall man with a Bendy mask on him. 

Sammy and Wally looked at the man and recognized the outfit he was wearing. Underneath all that ink and the creepy Bendy mask Sammy and Wally were able to recognize the man as their former boss, Joey Drew.

“Joey?” Sammy and Wally asked at the same time. “W-What happened to you?” Sammy asked again. Joey didn’t give a response and responded with slamming a shovel to Sammy’s head. 

“Sammy!” Wally yelled. He looked up at Joey slowly walking towards him with the shovel. The former janitor gulped as he dashed out to the door and tried to open it. “Come on. Come on.” He whimpered. No matter how hard he tried the door couldn’t open. 

Joey walked towards his old employee as the later struggled to open the door. Wally turned and flinched ready to feel the pain. 

BANG

“Rest…your…head.” Joey whispered. 

Sammy started to wake up he didn’t know how long he was out. He hoped everything that happened was just a dream and he was at home with Susie just sitting on the couch watching TV. But no, he was tied to a stake along with Wally and Susie as Joey was drawing doodles in the ink. The former music man glared upset over his former boss for nearly killing him and tying his wife and friend up. 

“ALIRIGHT DREW! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?” Sammy yelled. The ink-covered man didn’t respond and continued to draw in the ink. “JOEY! What the god-damned hell is going on!” Sammy yelling woke up Susie and Wally, as they too were confused over the state they were in.

“Sammy,” Sammy turned and saw his wife alive, awake and confused over everything, “what’s going on?” She asked. If he could Sammy would hug his wife tight and kiss her.

“That’s what.” Sammy replied glaring at their former boss. Susie and Wally turned and faced their former boss with a glare. Joey continued to draw with the ink not facing his former workers. “Hey Joey! What’s going on here?!” Sammy yelled once more.

Joey looked up and turned to face his former co-workers. He walked over to them slowly grabbing the axe Wally found and used to fight the searchers during their escape. “Your finally here. He’s been waiting for you.” Joey explained. 

“Who? Bendy?” Wally asked.

“No!” Joey yelled cutting Wally off. “The Ink Demon. He wants you three!” He whispered. 

“W-Why? What does he want with us?” Sammy asked. Joey didn’t respond and looked through the door. 

“He wants all of us! ALL OF US!” Joey screamed. Susie and Wally were horrified over Joey’s behavior the man was never like this. Sammy was get irritated what Joey means on The Ink Demon wanting all of them. So far Joey and Jack were affected, but why does The Ink Demon want them.

Sammy sighed, “Joey your not answering my question what does he want with us?” He asked. 

“I can’t say, Hen- I mean the Ink Demon said nothing just he needs everyone and everyone.” Joey replied. 

“H-Henry?” Wally asked. “Your partner?” The janitor felt like crying hearing the nicest guy of the studio turned against his best friends, employees, and his boss. “W-what made him.”

ROAR

Wally gulped as a roar cut him off. Joey cackled as he went over to the other door and opened it. Susie, Sammy and Wally stared in horror, this was it for them. A hand appeared and soon the lanky demon that was supposed to be Bendy appeared. 

“B-Bendy my lo-AHH!” Joey screamed as Bendy pounced on Joey. Sammy, Susie and Wally watched in horror as Sammy struggled to escape free from the ropes. 

“Come on. Come on.” Sammy struggled. He heard a snap and smiled before grabbing the axe that was dropped and cut Susie and Wally free. “Let’s go!” Sammy yelled before the three ran for their lives. 

The demon was done killing Joey and turned to see the trio escape and went after them.


	16. Day 17: Under appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw this I admittedly thought of Wally and I needed no want to write a ShawnxWally fit because Half, your Abomination comic made me ship these two even more!!

It’s been a few years since Henry left, and to Wally Franks he felt like he lost a friend. Everything was fine for the start, but Joey started becoming weirder and weirder everyday. It wasn’t just Joey’s behavior; everyone else started acting weird, not a happy face in the studio. There would be days he would be yelled at, scolded, and even pushed away when he asked if they needed help.

Sammy was mainly the guy who would scold and yell at Wally almost everyday. It would go from, “Wally you left your keys again, you dolt!” or “When will you ever grow up Wally. This is a place of business not a playground.” The janitor would feel down and really just want to get outta here like Henry and a few other workers. Though he knew if he left he may never find a job that would pay him well as Joey does. 

“WALLY!” A familiar voice yelled. Wally jumped escaping his thoughts and turned to see the music director facing him with a glare. Wally gulped knowing what Sammy could be upset at him for, in this case just about anything that pisses off the music director off. 

Wally gave a nervous smile as Sammy loomed over the young janitor. “H-Hi Sammy. How’s everything over in music department?” He asked hoping Sammy could forget about why he’s mad, which was unlikely. 

“Not. So. Well.” Sammy growled spitting every word making the janitor sink low. “First of all a pipe blew up in the performance room and all the instruments are covered in ink! Joey won’t be able to pay for damages, and if he did I WON’T GET PAID!” He yelled.

“I-Its not my fault! The pipes are jacked up because of this place!” Wally snapped back.

“And who is in charge of the jacked up pipes?” Sammy replied. Wally opened his mouth ready to say Thomas’s name, but stopped when he remembered a few months ago he had to help Thomas with the pipes after a Gent worker named Eddie mysteriously stopped showing up to work.

Wally sighed. “Thomas Conner and I.” He groaned. 

“And because I know Thomas is mature and knows what he’s doing. You take the fault for today’s inky problem along with early this morning’s mess over at the Bendyland department.” Sammy explained before putting Wally’s hat down.

Wally glared picking up his hat. “Hey those are the workers from your department! You tell them not making a mess in the carnival!” He yelled. Sammy ignored Wally’s complaint and walked off to his office. Wally frowned and went over to the recording booth to clean up the mess. Once he saw the mess, Wally groaned knowing this will take him till five minutes after lunch was over.

After he got done cleaning, and missing out on lunch Wally stayed in the Heavenly Toys to be alone sitting on a giant Boris plush not facing anyone. He didn’t want to do work after the clean up he did today, and rather rest and relax before heading home, even if he get scolded and in trouble with Joey or Sammy, he didn’t care he just wants to rest.

“Wally?” Wally looked up to see the toymaker, Shawn Flynn looking concerned for his friend. Wally was happy; delighted even that Shawn didn’t change and was still kind to him despite all this.

“Hi Shawn. What are you doing here?” Wally asked.

Shawn rubbed the back of his head. “Just check’n up on ya.” He replied. Shawn sat next to the big Bendy plush. Wally glanced at his friend, before just turning away. Shawn frowned and thought for a second what to do to cheer his friend up. He didn’t want to talk about his day; he knew it was everyone not appreciating the work Wally does around here. 

Wally didn’t like the silence lingering around the two and faced his friend. “Has anyone under appreciated you with your work?” Wally asked. Shawn nodded, just yesterday Shawn and a few co-workers thought it would be funny to give the Bendy plush some silly faces and gave them to Joey. It only ended up with Joey cutting their pay, and throwing the plushes into an incinerator 

“Did you hear what Mr. Drew did with the gag plushies we made?” Shawn asked raising an eyebrow. Wally gave a slight chuckle and nodded. “I can’t believe my pay is cut.” He whined. 

“Sorry that happened. I guess everything’s been different since Joey mentioned his big changes. Everyone is being angry, yelling at me and not appreciating me.” Wally stood up and paced around as he continued to ramble. “Miss. Campbell used to smile and talk to me, now she avoids me. Sammy yells at me like there’s no tomorrow, and Tommy treats me like a little kid. You, Mr. Piedmont, Miss. Benton, and sometimes Grant are the only ones nice to me. Everyone else treats me like I’m a kid.” Wally sighed.

Shawn stood up and put his hand on Wally’s shoulder. The janitor looked at Shawn’s hand and up at his friend. “Wally Franks. You are not a childish kid. You’re you.” He reassured. Wally tilted his head not sure what his friend meant. “I mean, you love making jokes and being silly, right?” Wally nodded. “Then don’t give up or let anyone put you down for who you are. Your Wally Franks. The man who says I’m outta here, but never leaves or gives up.” Shawn exclaimed. 

Wally blushed giving a chuckle and glancing away from his crush. “Thanks Shawn. That’s the nicest thing anyone said to me.” Wally hugged Shawn tightly. The later was surprised blushing as well before hugging his friend tight and rubbed his back. Wally started feeling better and hugged his friend tighter before they let go.

“So you want to join Grant, Lacie and I are drinks tonight?” Shawn asked getting up. 

“I would love that.” Wally replied with a smile. Shawn took Wally’s hand and took him to the toy factory so he can stay there till work was over.


	17. Day 19: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I did with day 14, I didn't skip day 18 as it was OC so I did a bio on one of my OC's. But here we are Day 19, and I decided to do a simple yet short story on this day.

Since escaping from the Ink Demon a 2nd time, Henry found Boris the Wolf and the later was now leading him away from everything. No Searchers, No crazy co-workers, No Ink Demon! However, where Boris was taking him felt like forever that walking 50 maybe 100 floors to be safe along with the smell of ink made him feel dizzy and nauseous. Henry groaned kneeling down and holding his stomach. Boris whimpered putting his hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

“Its alright Boris I’m ok.” Henry whispered. He kept on walking, however, Boris put his arm around Henry to help him stand straight so he wouldn’t collapse. “Thanks.” Henry whispered. Boris smiled back and took Henry to his safe house. Henry looked up and saw how clean and quiet the safe house is.

“You’ve been living here?” Henry asked. Boris nodded and went to a small radio and started to play a relaxing tune. Henry smiled and sat at the table before passing out on said table. Boris whimpered and tried to shake the man, but he wasn’t waking up. Boris carried the former animator and opened the door to another room of the safe house. The wolf laid the animator down on a hammock before leaving to let the man rest. 

Henry opened his eyes groaning, his head felt heavy due to the ink and lack or rest. It was the best rest he ever got since coming here and the only time he rests on his own accord then getting hit over the head to rest. However, he didn’t feel well due to everything. 

Henry rubbed his head and heard Boris walking up to him holding a bowl of soup. “Hey Boris.” Henry said weakly. Boris gave a smile and walked over to Henry handing him some bacon soup. Even though he didn’t appreciate the taste, the soup wasn’t bad after like 10 cans. “Thank you.” Henry took a few sips of the soup as Boris sat on the trunk watching his new friend eat. Henry paused a few times to check out Boris keeping an eye on him. “Boris you don’t need to say I’m ok-“ Henry stopped talking to cough a bit; once he stopped coughing he froze at what he saw.

Ink! Drips of ink

To confirm this Henry wiped his lips and started to shake looking at the black substance on his fingers. Henry coughed up more ink again worrying Boris. The wolf got up and rubbed Henry’s back, relaxing him. Once Henry stopped coughing he went to catch his breath. “Boris. I-I need to be alone.” The wolf whimpered his friend was ill he didn’t want to leave his side. “Don’t worry I’ll call you when I need ya.” The wolf gave a sigh. He got up and left Henry alone.

Once he was alone Henry put his hands over his face trying to absorb what’s happening. “Who am I now?” Henry asked himself. 

What was happening to him? He knew one thing…He wasn’t sick.


	18. Day 20: Redesign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement after this post I'm gonna hold off the other Ink Demonth prompts till August. I haven't been feeling myself since Thursday and just figured I need time to relax and reboot before continuing the other prompts. 
> 
> However, I’m just going to post yesterday’s prompt and get it out of the way. Anyways this prompt was hard, but I came up with an idea by looking into @dumb-batim-aus and saw the Fallen Angel AU. I figured why not take the AU’s where Henry is a toon and make Allison in Fallen Angel AU a toon.

It hasn’t been an hour, and Allison got all the relics to turn on the machine. “Okay that should do it.” Allison whispered after she pulled on the switch. The lights went dim, making the lady frustrated. Allison was walking back to the ink machine room hearing something. Confused she walked towards the entryway seeing it all boarded up. “That’s weird?” Alison walked up closer to the boarded up room trying to see what was going on.

As she got closer a monster version of Alice Angel scared her. Horrified she ran, ran as fast as her legs can take her. She was almost at the door, she was inches near the knob before the floor broke down and she fell down, down below the studio floor. 

At the bottom was a large pool of ink, and Allison was deep at the bottom. She swam to the surface, her throat hurt from holding her breath hoping she wouldn’t get any ink in her mouth. Her throat started to heat up, making her swim faster to the surface. 

Allison grabbed on to the valve and pulled herself up turning the lever as she drained the ink. Breathing heavily from almost drowning to death from ink she kept on going on her journey, pulling the last remaining valves before finding a new way to get out of here. 

“Ow.” Allison whispered. He head started to hurt, maybe from the fall or maybe the ink. Her body started to tremble as she stumbled to the next room that was boarded up on the other side. “Great.” She said in a weak tone. Allison tried to grab the axe, but she was so tired and weak she fell asleep.

“W-What happened? Ow. My head hurts.” Allison groaned. She tried to look for something to grab onto to stand up, but nothing was in reach. She stretched her hand out a bit father and got up, but noticed something was wrong. She saw the axe was a bit higher then usual. Allison jumped to reach the axe grabbing it. She chopped the boards blocking the way and continued walking her way out of the studio.

Walking downstairs she passed by an inky puddle and stopped. Allison was freaking out looking at her body. She was now black and white, had pie cut eyes, a halo, angel wings and a tail. “W-What’s happened to me?” Allison asked looking all over her body. “I-I’m a toon!” She yelled. 

In her worry an evil chuckle echoed around the studio. “How does it feel being a toon, Allison?”


	19. Day 21: Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that was a good break! Well now I can try and catch up to the days I missed. It was nice to take a break from all the stress I went through, but now I can get the two days I worked on and finished. I got Day 22 done before I went on break and Day 21 (this one) was still in the works. 
> 
> Now that its done here’s Ritual (Day 21) I know I wanted to do something for SOL AU where Joey brings Bendy to life and while we know the story its a bit cute from the beginning.   
> So enjoy!

Everyone was gone for the day at the studio; this gave Joey some alone time to work on his biggest project, bringing Bendy to life. The machine wasn’t fully done, but it was somewhat functional. All Joey had to do was get some ink from the machine and head towards his office. Once he was in his office he places drawings on the ground on a summoning circle he created.

Joey went to his desk and took out his book, “The Illusion of Living” and turned to a page he wrote about bringing a toon to life. He pointed his finger to the spell and went over to the summoning circle he created. “Here goes nothing.” Joey whispered. Joey chanted the words as the summoning circle glowed. His chants grew, louder and louder till Joey felt a pain in his head.

The man collapsed as he held his head and flashes of images of Henry’s desk, the first design of Bendy and the drawing Henry gave him before he left. The headache started to become more like a migraine before passing out on the ground. 

“H-hello. Are you okay?”

Joey struggled to open his eyes; once he opened them he quickly closed them again. This made the voice ask him again to make sure he was okay. “Wake up! Say something!” The voice called out.

Joey groaned and opened his eyes face to face with his creation, Bendy. He looked at the demon head to toe and saw nothing was different to the toon. The demon looked relatively normal. Joey hoped there was something about Bendy that made him different from the Bendy Henry created.

“B-Bendy?” Joey asked.

“Uh yeah, who else?” Bendy replied.

Joey quickly got up hearing what he just heard. “You talk?” 

Bendy groaned rolling his eyes. “Of course I can talk! What else is new?!” He shouted. Joey went over to his book and the production notes of Bendy and read through everything to see how could Bendy talk? He was always silent in the cartoons whistling as his way of talking to others. How could he talk here? 

“In the cartoons you were created to be silent. Y-you can’t talk!” Joey yelled. 

“Of course I can. I mean there’s a difference here and in the pictures of how I speak. You guys can understand me.” Bendy explained. Joey was confused. Bendy groaned, “Okay let me make this simple. In cartoons I speak with whistles. In where ever this dump of a place I’m in,” he commented over Joey’s office, “I can speak human language.” Bendy explained. 

Joey rubbed his head looking more into his book thinking there could be more answers to this. Bendy got up on Joey’s desk and looked at the man looking for answers. “You ok Mr.…” Bendy’s voice trailed off not recognizing one of the creators. 

“Joey, the name’s Joey Drew.” Joey introduced. 

“Joey huh? So I can you Jo, or Jojo?” Bendy asked.

Joey rolled his eyes, who knew a toon he and Henry made could be such a chatterbox. He thought it would be simple with Bendy being quiet, but nope this is what he got! “Just Joey is fine.” Joey replied.

“Alright, Joey.” Bendy replied giving a wink. The demon went over to Joey’s seat and relaxed almost falling asleep. The boss sighed thanking the gods that Bendy was now asleep and quiet. Joey looked at the demon and saw how cute and sweet he was, despite the talking nothing was off from Bendy, no tail, no crooked smiles he was perfect. The talking was something to work on, but for now since Henry left Joey was happy.

“Welcome to the world, Bendy.” Joey said with a smile.


	20. Day 22: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote a ton of family drabbles with SOL AU I saw the blog @dumb-batim-aus for Mama Susie/Baby Alice AU and I’m like: I love Alice and Susie! I love this AU! Let’s write about this!   
> So enjoy!

“I’m heading off!” Susie yelled. It’s been another day working at the studio, and she just got done recording another new episode on time. That was a surprise at Joey Drew Studios since most episodes get done about day or a week late, which wasn’t too bad. 

“Alright, bye Susie!” Sammy yelled. The music man smiled seeing his girlfriend leave the studio and head off for the night. Susie smiled; she loved having co-workers who appreciate her, a boyfriend who loves her and a group of good friends to spend time with when there was no work to be done. 

Susie smiled and left the studio walking home for the night, but she stopped when she heard crying through the alleyway of the studio. She was confused, and walked over to see a cardboard box and a black blanket on top of what seems to be a crying baby. The actress gasped and lifted the blanket to be surprised at who the baby was. The baby had white skin, black hair, a halo and what appeared to be horns, and a black dress. 

Susie covered her mouth in shock, who in their right mind could abandoned a baby near the studio. Susie looked around hoping none of her co-workers saw her, and quickly grabbed the baby before rushing off to her apartment. 

Once she got home the baby was still crying and Susie didn’t have anything to help care for a baby. “Ok Susie. Just calm down. Its not like you know how to take care of a baby.” Susie said to herself walking around the house as the baby kept on crying. This was stressing the actress out as she collapsed in the couch trying to think this through and calm down.

The baby stopped crying and looked at the woman who brought her in. She titled her head and crawled over to Susie. Susie removed the hands from her face and stared at the child looking concerned for her. Susie gave a smile and picked up the baby looking into her toon eyes. Susie recognized those eyes; those are the eye styles that are given to the toons. 

“You know you look just like Alice Angel.” Susie commented. The baby smiled and giggled at the name. Susie smiled, “Alright, your name is Alice.” She finalized hugging the baby. “My daughter, Alice Campbell.” Alice cooed and snuggled up to her mother. 

The following day, it was almost lunchtime and Susie didn’t show up to work. There was no work for her today, but she always showed up to work to watch the episodes or to just hang out with Sammy. Speaking of Sammy, he was worried for Susie, as she would call the studio if she weren’t going to show up. Sammy went up to Joey, who was reading the paper while enjoying his lunch. 

“Joey!” Sammy yelled. “Have you heard from Susie today?”   
Not looking up at his paper he replied, “Nope she didn’t call, and you shouldn’t worry about her. She’s fine.”

“SHOULDN’T WORRY!” Sammy yelled. He gave an enrage growl before leaving Joey’s office and the studio for the day. He didn’t care about his pay he needed to see if Susie was all right. 

“Where am I? Here I am!” Susie beamed playing peek-a-boo with Alice. Alice giggled and clapped with her mother. Susie was getting the hang of parenthood, she did some shopping and bought baby clothes, toys and a few important baby things like a crib for Alice, now she was playing with her adopted daughter. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Susie! Its Sammy!” Sammy yelled. Susie gasped and looked at her daughter carrying her and putting her in her crib. She could not, for the life of her can’t tell Sammy about Alice.

“Stay quiet.” Susie whispered before opening the door. “Hi Sammy! What are you doing-“ She was cut off when Sammy hugged her. 

“Susie! I was worried! You weren’t at work today!” Sammy yelled. Susie gulped trying to find an excuse to why she was absent at work today. Sammy then looked over the couch and saw toys and a baby blanket. “What’s all this?“

“I was babysitting!” Susie lied. “Yeah I was babysitting this morning.” 

“Who babysits in the morning, and especially to a wonderful voice actress?” Sammy questioned. Susie tried to think of something till she heard Alice cooing from the other room. Sammy was confused and went over to the door, before Susie blocked it from Sammy. “Susie what’s going on what are you hiding?” 

“Nothing. Everything is fine!” Susie lied, laughing nervously. Alice cooed and cried out again, which made Sammy open the door and stopped at his tracks over the baby angel. Alice looked at Sammy and it was silent between the two, Susie was nervous breathing nervously on how Sammy is going to react; angry, upset, anything anger that will push Sammy into a rage. 

Alice cooed waving at Sammy, before the later passed out. Susie sighed, at least it wasn’t screaming and yelling.

Sammy woke up, seeing Alice on his chest looking worried at him. Sammy gasped and looked up to see Susie. “I’m going to explain everything. Just waiting for you to wake up.” She said sitting down putting the baby on her lap. Susie explained to Sammy how she found Alice last night on her way home from work and she couldn’t abandon the baby right there. Sammy sighed taking all of this in, he looked at his girlfriend and the baby giving a smile. 

“Well, she is kind of cute.” Sammy commented tickling her neck making the baby laugh. Susie giggled as well, agreeing with Sammy. “She is a cutie.” Susie added. 

“Dada.” Alice cooed. Susie and Sammy froze, blushed and looked at each other before Susie started to giggle. Sammy sat there staring into the void; he was already a father.


	21. Day 23: Nightmare Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea came to me in my head for Nightmare Run. Something new, something I haven’t tried before and that was a no dialogue story for this day. I made this story based on the Bendy cartoons and shorts hence why no dialogue. I wanted to try this out so I hope you like it!

Bendy, Boris and Alice were on their way to the library to read some books. It was a boring summer day, and the three toons wanted something relaxing to do. Well, the library was Alice’s idea but Boris and Bendy tagged along as they had nothing else to do and Bendy’s idea of bungee jumping was out of the picture. 

Once they headed inside, something felt off about the library, no one was inside. It was empty, books were on the ground, cobwebs dressed the shelves and desks, and speaking of desks some was toppled over and ink splats were on them. Boris gulped holding on to the angel and demon tightly. Alice rubbed the wolf’s arm relaxing him, she let go of the wolf went over to the table dusting off the cobwebs and sitting down at the table reading a book.

Boris and Bendy looked at each other and sat down reading their books, but kept their eyes pealed for anything suspicious. Their gut was right when something in the shadows was watching them. Alice was focused on her book reading and giggling at what was going on with the story she didn’t hear footsteps walking towards her.

Boris stopped reading and looked around seeing nothing was near him and his friends. The wolf shivered and whimpered looking around to see what was that. He rapidly tapped Bendy’s shoulder hard that Bendy fell off his seat. Bendy shook it off and glared at the wolf on why he tapped him so hard on the shoulder. Bendy growled wanting to know what was the big idea for Boris tapping him in the shoulder. The wolf whimpered and pointed towards the shadows. Bendy looked into the shadows and saw there was nothing but darkness. Bendy faced the wolf and went back into reading; though it was by the time he read the book he heard a noise.

Bendy looked around wondering what the noise was; a figure ran through the shadows. Bendy and Boris turned, when the running came from behind the wolf and demon looked left and right, whoever was here was circling around them like a vulture stalking its prey.

Suddenly, a quill came by and stuck on the desk like a knife. Alice looked up from her book and took the quill out from the desk and examines it. She looked at Bendy and Boris thinking it was them fooling around, but they denied it by shaking their heads. Alice looked around till she felt a drop of ink on her halo. She removed the halo and wiped the ink off confused on where it came from.

Boris’s ears picked up and his eyes widen at what he saw behind the angel. Bendy even saw it and was ready to get outta here. Alice was confused and turned around now feeling scared at who was behind her.

It was Dewy who was back for revenge after what Bendy did to him last time he stumbled into the library. Let’s just say chaos happened and no one was victorious. Now then Bendy was back here and brought his friends over Dewy can now win! Or…would if the trio didn’t run off. Dewy growled as ink shot out like a geyser before he ran after them.

Bendy, Boris and Alice ran as Dewy started to catch up to them. The three split through the shelves making Dewy choose a side to whom he should capture first. The Dewy growled and ran to the left where Bendy was hiding. Dewy looked around for the demon and his friends

What Dewy didn’t know was Bendy was on top of the shelves with Boris on top of the shelves on the opposite side. Bendy gave a hand signal to Boris letting him know he can tip the shelf. The wolf gave thumbs up in reply and pushed the shelf down on Dewy crushing him below. Dewy was dizzy and knocked out as Bendy, Boris and Alice stood on top of the shelf with a smile.


	22. Day 24: Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was glad I got to do this for Crossover! So I had this idea of doing this crossover story of BATIM where Dipper, Mabel, Varian and Hilda are somehow sent to Joey Drew Studios and try to escape. I never wrote this idea as a story as I was nervous how people would feel of a crossover. Now with Day 24 being crossover I could write a small part to this. If you like it and want more I might come up with a few more stories for it. I don’t know? 
> 
> Well enjoy!

They didn’t know how they got here and why? 

They didn’t know how they would escape?

They didn’t even know what was going on around here? All they remembered was a door opened it and then they stumbled into what appeared to be an abandoned studio. However, this abandoned studio turned out to be not so abandoned after all. It was filled with monsters, a demon wanting to kill them, and a deformed angel that will give them their freedom if they could help her with some eensy, weensy favors for her first. 

This group of misfits as what the angel and the prophet call them was trapped in this inky maze and want to escape and get home back to their worlds. So who are these misfits lurking in Joey Drew Studios. Well one was an alchemist, the other was a girl fun for adventure, and their leaders were twins who went through stuff like this before. 

They were on an elevator heading down bellow to level 14 to collect inky hearts for the angel. The ride down was much slower then the last floors making the wolf behind them shaking in fear. The young alchemist put his hand on the wolf’s arm to keep him calm.

“Its alright, Boris. You’ll be fine.” He said. The wolf gave a smile till the elevator started to slow down showing a room filled with ink. The elevator opened and the smell of ink hit them hard, the ink was all over the room. The group looked around as the female twin got up and saw the first inky heart on a fallen Striker. 

“Well that was easy!” She touched the inky heart, but regretted it because of how slimy it was. “Eww. Varian you take it!” She yelled throwing the inky heart to the alchemist who was named Varian. Varian screamed throwing the inky heart like a hot potato before giving it to the girl’s twin brother. 

“Dipper!” Varian yelled. The boy screamed and caught it as the ink dripped through his fingers. 

Suddenly a screech was heard as a light started to run. The misfits looked through the balcony and out of the hall as a humanoid figure with a projection for a head ran out before walking to the other side of the hall.

“What is that?” Dipper asked shocked.

To answer his question, Alice spoke through the speakers hushing them. “Quiet.” She whispered. “There he is, the Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness. You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don’t want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.” She explained.

“Yeah thanks.” Dipper replied. “Okay let’s all walk slowly downstairs without making a peep.” He whispered. The group slowly tiptoed down the stairs hoping not to slip or any noise to attract the Projectionist. Once they made it down ink started to soak their shoes and socks. The group gulped and kept on walking towards the ink, which was harder to do then in the other areas.

Mabel kept on walking till she saw a box with a pair of headphones and an audiotape she walked slowly hoping there was no traps or anything till she accidently pressing the audiotape due to her trying to stay quiet. The tape played and the recognized a familiar voice playing. It was the same man they heard back in the Music Department. 

Norman Polk:  
Now I’m not lookin' for trouble. It’s just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I’ve learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this... company. "That projectionist", they always say, "creeping around, he’s just lookin’ for trouble." Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don’t even know when I’m watchin’. Even when I’m right behind ‘em.

Footsteps ran towards the tape and the Projectionist roared looking around the inky room. Nothing was there; everything was where it was before still the tape shouldn’t have played on its own. The Projectionist knew someone was here, but where? The monster turned and continued walking through the inky abyss. 

The misfits hid upstairs hoping the Projectionist wouldn’t see them and so far so good. “That was a close one.” Hilda, who was the other young girl sighed. 

“Very close.” Dipper added. “Lets just get the inky hearts and were done.” Dipper commanded giving the group a nod. The group went to the other hallway away from the Projectionist to find the inky hearts. 

The hallway was dark and other projections were there showing nothing. The misfits knew this was a trap to get them to believe the real Projectionist was on their trail. They looked through the ground and on the projections, but due to all the ink the hearts camouflage through the ink. 

“Found one!” Mabel yelled. She grabbed the inky heart and gave it to Dipper. “See that was easy.” She beamed. Hilda, Dipper and Varian froze hearing footsteps running towards them. 

“Uh Mabel?” Dipper asked pointing at the light coming towards them. Mabel was about to ask till they turned to see the Projectionist staring down on them breathing heavily. 

Varian gulped. “No one make any movements.” He whispered, but there was a tremble in his voice. The misfits stared at the Projectionist with the later doing the same thing. It felt like an hour just staring till the monster was irritated and let out a loud screech. The group screamed and ran off before the Projectionist tried to punch them. The ink made it hard for them to run as the Projectionist inky boots made it was easy for him. 

In the corner of Dipper’s eye he saw there was an Little Miracle Station. “Let’s hide in there!” He yelled. Quickly, Dipper ran ahead of the group to get the Miracle Station open as the four struggled to get in. Dipper quickly shut the door, making the Projection tame again. The monster didn’t react to the kids hiding and just continued his walk in the inky Level 14. 

“He’s gone.” Hilda whispered.

“Quick, open the door.” Varian added whispering as well. 

Dipper shushed them. “Not yet. Give it a minute.” He whispered. After a minute Dipper slowly opened the door and the group fell in the inky puddle. “Okay let’s find the hearts before that…thing comes back!” Dipper yelled. The group agreed and split apart looking for the inky hearts. Even though splitting up was a bad idea since this Projectionist was able to hear the hearts they figured if they split and collected a heart at different times the Projectionist would be confused and would be running around in circles. 

The plan worked as Dipper and Hilda found an inky heart and Varian found another one giving them three and only two left. The Projectionist screeched, but the three hid as the monster looked around confused where the inky hearts being taken. The monster screeched hearing another heart being taken, but came to where the dead Striker was and saw no one in sight. The monster kept on walking looking for the misfits. 

Dipper was relieved his sister was alright and the trio went to look for her. They found Mabel, and now only have to find one more heart. “Just one more and were done!” Mabel cheered. 

“There it is!” Varian pointed out seeing the heart. He went over to grab it and gave it to the group completing their final task. 

“Tell me.” Alice’s voice startled the kids. “were they still withering in your hands?” She asked. Dipper was about to respond, but got cut out, “Bring them to me now!” She snapped. “I don’t like to wait.” 

Dipper glared and the group was ready to run back to the elevator, ready to head up and be free. Or so they think, the Projectionist jumped right in front of them screeching loudly. The kids screamed and ran for it going the other way as the monster chased them. The kids escaped on the other side of the hall and headed towards the stairs to the elevator. The Projectionist was on their tail dashing as quick as possible to escape. They made it to the stairs and started to slam the buttons to get up. The Projectionist made it up and was about to catch them, but the elevator closed and started to head back up leaving the monster to screech in defeat. 

The group sighed in relief, glad they escaped from the Projectionist. They hoped that was the last they’ve seen of the Projectionist.


	23. Day 25: Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love @a-rae-of-sunshine HEA AU and seeing the love story of James and Bendy made me want to write this. I hope it fits with lonely, but I wanted some “how they met” cute fluff with these two! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Since leaving the studio, and becoming part of Henry’s family Bendy still had trouble fitting in the world. It was hard for the demon to make any friends with the kids at the park. Even in his disguise! Bendy was playing with the kids and his hat came off and the parents saw his horns, pulling the kids away calling the demon a monster. This made the little demon cry. 

For the past few days, Bendy never came out of his room and would cover himself with his blanket not wanting to be seen. Henry, Allison, even Tom would come into the demon’s room to cheer him up or give him the love and comfort he needed. The demon was lonely he wished for a friend. A friend to be with like Boris and Alice from the cartoons that would share food with Bendy, talk to Bendy, comfort the demon when he was sad, watch movies together till the fall asleep, everything Bendy wanted to do he wanted to do with a friend. 

Henry and Tom were in the kitchen waiting for Allison to come down, she brought Bendy his dinner in his room, as he didn’t want to come down and eat with everyone. Once he heard footsteps coming down, Allison went and sat down with the rest of the adults. 

“How is he?” Henry asked. 

Allison sighed. “He’s okay. Still sad but he stopped crying and he’s eating a bit.” Henry gave a small smile that Bendy was eating. Since the incident Bendy would barely eat and skip out on meals. 

“That’s good. Least he’s eating.” Henry said. The three ate dinner at the table quietly as they thought of a way to cheer the little demon up. Tom didn’t think of much just ate and went back on the couch leaving his wife and Henry to think of a plan themselves. It was a quiet dinner for everyone till almost half an hour when they heard the door from Bendy’s room close. Everyone looked up and saw Bendy come down with his empty plate putting in the sink before heeding back upstairs to be alone.

Henry got up and followed the demon up to his room. “Bendy.” The demon stopped turning to his dad. “Do you want to go to the park tomorrow?” Henry asked. During dinner he wanted to ask Bendy about going to the park not to make friends but just for a walk. The demon shook his head; he didn’t want to go anywhere. “Its not to make friends, just for a walk. You love to see the cute animals like squirrels and chipmunks.” Henry explained.

Bendy smiled giving a slight chuckle he did love the animals. I guess going to the park wouldn’t be a bad thing he missed going out with Henry or Allison. Bendy nodded and gave a sign language for yes before giving his father a hug. Henry chuckled and hugged his son tight.

The next day, Bendy was in his human disguise holding Henry’s hand as they walked through the park. Bendy looked through the flowers and saw a little bumblebee buzz around. Bendy laughed following the bee around, the demon wasn’t scared being stung as he was made of ink. As Bendy followed the bee it was too his favorite part of the park. 

This specific park had woods to camp and explore in. Henry didn’t mind Bendy being in the woods, as the demon knew his way out. Bendy smiled running around and having fun once he was in the woods he felt relaxed and at peace. Bendy loved nature it’s what made the little demon’s mind escape into peace without thinking of any sadness whatsoever. 

The demon then relaxed under a tree feeling the breeze flow through him. This felt great he was having a good day so far forgetting about his problems. Even though he was sad not having a single friend, today made him feel better and maybe he just needs to find friends that parents could accept him. All he had to do was wait. 

Bendy looked up hearing rustling in the forest he was confused and scared, but if it was anything harmful he was ready to transform if needed. Bendy got closer to the noise and got poked in the face with a stick. Whoever was the holder of the stick screamed in fear over who he poked. 

Bendy yelped and ran hiding behind the trees, scared of the young boy. What the demon were the boy’s eyes were closed and was holding a walking stick. The demon gulped keeping himself hidden thinking his eyes closed was to keep the boy from seeing him and the stick to bash him and send him back to the darkness.

“Please don’t be scared!” The boy cried. “Its my fault! I-I should have seen where I was going! Well I really can’t see I’m blind but still!”

Bendy looked from where he was hiding and was surprised he was blind. Bendy remembered from a book about a young girl who was blind and knew sign language. Bendy came out from his hiding spot and walked back to the boy. The demon was in fear of feeling rejected, but wanted to comfort the young boy it wasn’t his fault. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Bendy said using his sign language on the young boy’s hand. 

The boy gasped and looked down at Bendy. “Thank you, and yes I understand sign language too.” Bendy smiled feeling relieved. Bendy spelled his name to the young boy, “Bendy! Hi Bendy, I’m James.” The boy replied with a toothy smile. Bendy smiled at James’s smile was much like his own. The two boys talked and walked around the forest with Bendy taking the lead. 

Once they made it out of the woods Bendy introduced Henry to his new friend James. Henry chuckled at the young boy and shook his hand. “Thank you so much James, my son has been looking for a friend for sometime now.” 

James chuckled. “Anytime Mr. Stein. Bendy is really cool! May I come over and play with him sometime?” He asked.

Bendy squealed, whistling in joy, jumping up and down. Henry smiled seeing how happy his son was. “Of course.” Henry said. 

Bendy smiled and hugged Henry and James tightly. He was no longer lonely, he finally found a friend!


	24. Day 26: Fave AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Fave AU I picked Pulling Strings AU by @trashboatprince. Its one of my favorite AU’s and I love this AU. The wholesomeness and the whole Joey and Henry childhood. I love the one mentioned a lot about how Henry embarrassed Joey after he fell on a tree and lost his tooth and decided to write my own story of events for this AU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was Sunday, but it also happened to be Valentines Day. The local church was celebrating with a big event with the kid’s choir and many of the churchgoers’ children. Doris Stein was getting her son, Henry cleaned up and ready to go. However, Henry wasn’t excited for the event he was excited because his best friend, Joey Drew was finally going to ask out the girl he loved. 

The girl in mind was Anna Benet the prettiest and smartest girl in Joey’s class. She had red hair as red as the autumn leaves, sky blue eyes, perfect fair skin and always wore a pink headband everyday. In Joey’s eyes she was an angel, so interesting, so different, every guy who saw her was an instant fan. 

He remembered when Joey first talked about her to him and his brother Jacob when he came over to visit. Henry and Jacob couldn’t stop giggling and teasing Joey over his crush and the former was excited his friend got a girlfriend, well almost. Henry asked Joey if he was going to ask Anna out, to the later replying no. It was at that point where Henry and Jacob told Joey that if he didn’t say anything they would be the ones to push him into asking her out, even if it meant embarrassment to no end. 

Joey pushed them away and said he would do it himself, but Jacob bribed Henry with 5 bucks to push Joey into telling him if Joey didn’t say anything to Anna after church. Henry took the deal because he really wanted to show his friends in choir that he can hang upside down like a bat. 

“There, your all clean Henry.” Doris beamed with a smile seeing her son in all nice clean clothes. “Now please don’t make a mess, its Valentine’s Day and it’s a day filled with love and happiness. I put so much love into your clothes.” 

Henry chuckled crossing his fingers behind his back. “Don’t worry mom. I promise you, there will be no more messy Henry.” He “promised”. “Till after mass.” He whispered so his mother wouldn’t hear.

Once Henry was ready the Steins went off to church. Once they got there Henry was looking through the music that he had to sing along with the rest of the kids. The song wasn’t like most of the hymns the church sang, during special holidays they sang classic songs that fit with the holiday theme. Henry was more of an artist then a singer so music didn’t mind. 

As the young boy looked through the music he smiled and saw Joey come in, dressed nicely in a suit with flowers in his hands. Henry got up and went over to his friend. “Hey Joey!” Joey turned and smiled at his little buddy. 

Joey ruffled Henry’s hair making the young boy laugh. “Hey Henry.” He laughed.

Despite the age gap, Henry enjoyed being friends with Joey. He wouldn’t tell him, but he would like Joey being his brother then Jacob. Henry looked at the flowers in his friend’s hands and smiled. “You finally going to ask Anna out.” Henry pointed to the girl talking to her friends before the show.

Joey gulped, blushing and sweating. “Well… I was but…” Joey was cut off when Henry pushed him towards Anna. Joey stammered, blushing hard as Henry pushed him near Anna. Henry ran off leaving Joey just staring and blushing at the young girl. Joey cleared his throat and was ready to ask her out. As he was about to speak the choir director spoke up.

“Alright kids! Get ready!” She yelled. The kids walked towards the entrance of the church making Joey sigh following the kids. He can always wait till after mass. 

After mass, Henry was playing with the kids as the parents talked and enjoyed snacks provided by the church. As Henry was hanging by the tree he saw Joey sitting by a bench talking to some of the high school kids, and in a pure moment Anna was walking towards him. Henry smiled and climbed the next branch to get a look at what was going on not caring the branch was starting to break. 

“Hi. Your Joey, right?” Anna asked walking towards the boy.

Joey blushed starting to look for the words to say to Anna. “Y-yeah. I’m Joey Drew.” 

Anna giggled, “Anna Benet.” She introduced. 

Joey felt hearts forming in his eyes; she was beautiful almost like an angel. Anna giggled, feeling nervous around the boy as he was staring at her blushing. She was used to it, but was scared, as Joey was looking sicker then in love. Joey snapped out of it when he heard a tree branch snap and Henry screaming as he fell. 

Anna noticed it too, “What was that?” She asked.

Joey shrugged. “Joey! Hey JOEY!” Joey sighed. Joey saw Henry run up to him covered in dirt, twigs and a sight of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. “Look I lost my tooth!” Henry yelled smiling and showing the empty socket where the tooth once was. 

Joey gulped looking at his best friend and back at Anna. “That’s…great Henry.” Joey cringed feeling embarrassed and grossed out towards this.

“Want to touch it?” Henry asked.

“N-No!” Joey protested. Stepping back as Henry walked closer to him.

“You know you want to.” 

Anna gave a slight chuckle. “Um is he your little brother?” Anna asked. 

Joey blushed and lowly said, “sort of.” As he gave a glare at Henry who was still smiling and pointing at his lost tooth. 

After church, Henry was getting cleaned up. His mother wasn’t impressed he got messy, but was glad nothing was broken except his loose tooth. Jacob on the other hand was laughing and couldn’t wait to tell everyone in school the next day what happened. As Jacob was laughing he heard someone knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it ma.” Jacob ran downstairs and opened the door to see Joey. Jacob gave a big smile, which made the later frown. 

“You knew?” Joey asked.

Jacob nodded. “Oh yeah, wait till everyone in school knows about your failing relationship.” Jacob chuckled.

Joey rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to hear anything about what happened at church today, but wanted to mention about one thing. “About that…” Joey’s voice trailed off. Joey stopped when Henry ran downstairs facing his friend. 

“So what happened?” Henry asked. Henry felt bad for embarrassing his friend, but was surprised that Joey wasn’t mad.

“She asked me out!” Joey beamed.

Henry gasped and smiled. “Really?” He asked. Joey nodded. Henry quickly gave Joey a bear hug happy for his friend. “I’m so proud of you!” 

Joey smiled giving a chuckle. “Yeah, I told her everything and she thought are friendship was cute.” He explained. Henry smiled hugging Joey tighter. “Henry…could you let go…can’t breathe.” He gasped. Henry let go, but still kept the goofy smile on his face.

“Sorry.” Henry apologized giving a chuckle. Joey brushed himself off not bothering him one bit. “Joey want to join us for sugar Valentine cookies?” Henry asked. “My mom baked them!” 

Joey was feeling a bit hungry, rolling his eyes he replied, “Sure why not.” He replied. Henry smiled as he and his friend ran into the kitchen chowing down on some cookies.


	25. Day 27: Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!!! I was on vacation for almost two weeks. Went to California last week for my 21st birthday and I came back Sunday. (Follow me on Twitter to see photos of my vacation) The remaining days was to be with my cousins and uncle and they left Thursday. It was a nice vacation and I was able to refresh and clear my mind, came up with a few new ideas and plans I want to do.
> 
> Without further ado, here’s day 27! Decided for control be a Pokemon AU story. This is Non-canon may I mind you, but I was enjoying the Team Rocket GO event that I wanted to write something on this.

Susie, Joey and Henry ran to the top of the tower, trying to stop Team Rocket on their newest evil plan, a radio sound wave to make all the Pokémon hearts throughout the region shut, turning them into Shadow Pokémon. This new band of Team Rocket grunts has figured out a way to bring back their leader, Giovanni after he disbanded Team Rocket. This led to Joey helping out his former rivals to take down the new Team Rocket along with two other trainers. The three trainers made it to the top, but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“It’s locked!” Susie yelled. She tried to ram through the door hoping it would open. 

Joey sighed and took out his Pokeball sending out his Charizard. “Charizard, use Dragon Tail!” Joey commanded. Charizard roared as its tail glowed a bluish-green color as it destroyed the door, startling the Team Rocket Grunts. 

“Alright Team Rocket enough is enough!” Henry shouted.

“H-how did you come in?” One Grunt asked. The grunts whimpered when Joey’s Charizard glared at the villains. Some stepped back as one of the admins, Archer walked forward, smirking at Joey. “Well, well, well look who came back: Joey Drew.” Joey glared at the former admin holding Charizard back so it wouldn’t attack in frenzy. However, Charizard growled, snapping at the admin. Archer step back and laughed not even scared over the fire/flying type growling at him. “Don’t let him bother you, Charizard.” 

Charizard growled holding his ground as Joey held him back. Archer turned walking towards the machine, “you twerps are just in time to see Team Rocket’s return!” He yelled. He revealed a big machine connected to a radio tower along with some Pokémon locked in a cage. “Finally after so many years, Team Rocket finally has a plan to be back in power!” “This machine will finally show Giovanni Team Rocket never gives up!” 

“What is that?” Susie asked. 

Archer chuckled, “this machine can shut a Pokémon heart shut just by releasing a sound wave.” He explained. “Watch.” He pulled a leaver and faced the sound wave towards the caged Pokémon. The Pokémon whimpered in pain trying to block out the noise. Even Henry, Susie and Joey along with their Pokémon covered their ears blocking out the noise. 

Suddenly the Pokémon eyes turned red and were covered in a black and purple aura. Growling at the trainers and their Pokémon. Archer opened the cages and the Pokémon came out of the cages ready to face the trio and their Pokémon. Bendy the Pikachu and Alice the Eevee jumped right in front of their trainers ready to battle as well.  
The first Pokémon to attack was a Raticate about to use Hyper Fang. “Bendy, Volt Tackle!” Henry commanded. Bendy started to run towards Raticate as a golden electrical aura surrounds him. Bendy tackled the Raticate knocking out. Soon a Shadow Cubone attacked Bendy as it used Bone Club. Cubone was about to use Bone Club again before Alice stepped in.

“Alice, use Iron Tail!” Susie commanded. Alice’s tail glowed white as it knocked the Cubone back. Cubone got up along with an Ekans and Psyduck ready to attack well. “Now use Swift!” Alice jumped in the air and released a wave of stars towards the Pokémon knocking them out as well. 

Joey nodded at Charizard. “Now Charizard use Smokescreen!” Charizard released black smog towards the affected Pokémon. Once it cleared the Pokémon escaped from their controlled fate. 

Archer growled and slammed his hand on the machine. “Its over Archer! Give up!” Joey yelled. Archer gave a smirk and started to laugh scaring the trio. Archer pointed the device at the trio’s Pokémon before turning it back on to them. The Pokémon yelled holding their ears in pain as the sound waves affected them. 

“Alice! Return!” Susie yelled returning her Eevee back into the Pokeball. 

“You too, Charizard!” Joey yelled returning his starter Pokémon back into its ball.

Henry grabbed Bendy’s Pokeball as tried to send him back too, but it was too late. Team Rocket now controlled Bendy. Henry horrified seeing his partner in control. “Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Archer commanded. 

“Pika…” Bendy growled ready to launch electricity.

“Bendy! No!” Henry yelled. 

“Chu!” Bendy yelled shocking the entire room and the trainer he was once friends with. Henry yelled in pain as Bendy’s Thunderbolt hurt him.

“Henry no!” Susie and Joey yelled.


	26. Day 28: Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 Doors was a hard one. I wanted to do the Joeyverse with my Joey meeting Magenta, but I couldn’t think of how my Joey would be with Mag. Only thing I came up with is a nickname for my Joey. So I started planing out the other characters in my SOL AU to get an idea, and came up something with Norman and Jack. There is a spoil with Jack and Sammy’s relationship, but soon I plan to write about that!
> 
> So here is Day 28! Enjoy!

Norman Polk was the kind of guy that would walk around the studio checking up on the workers when no work on the cartoons needed to be done. Sure most of his co-workers were annoyed of his actions, but every day at the studio just got weirder and weirder. Employee’s are quitting or mysteriously disappearing, most like Sammy started mumbling and writing nonsense everywhere, and Joey’s getting furious with each passing day. That’s how Norman saw things around here. He needed to see what was going on and find the answers he seeks. However, he wasn’t alone. 

Norman was heading down towards the sewers where lyricist Jack Fain worked. He was the first worker Norman kept his eyes on. He was going to get Sammy if he was ready to conduct for the performance that day till he heard a conversation between Fain and Joey. Joey mentioned a new office space for Jack, which made the lyricist thrilled since the space he used to be in was filled with band members making a ruckus since Sammy placed a new rule of no noise when he was busy. Norman didn’t think much of it, but when the day came and saw Jack’s office was moved to the sewers. 

This made Norman talk to Jack into helping him with some of his lurking. At first Jack didn’t like snooping up on people especially Sammy, but once Sammy started acting weird Jack started to sneak around seeing what other workers in the music department have been doing. Jack knew this was wrong, but Sammy was his best friend and cousin he was worried for him.

Speaking of Jack Fain, the man was finishing his lyrics for the next episode. He looked through the lyrics and smiled about to show his work to Sammy. As he was walking out of the sewers Norman blocked his way. “Evening, Jack.” Norman said. 

Jack stopped and sighed. He knew this was another keep eyes on everyone night, but at the moment he needed to get this music to Sammy right away. “Norman, let me give this to Sammy before we start our mystery to what’s going on here.” Jack suggested before walking pass Norman.

“This is about Sammy.” Norman sighed. Jack stopped almost dropping the music sheet. He and Norman walked towards Joey’s office as quiet as a mouse. 

“I don’t feel comfortable doing this.” Jack whispered. Norman shushed him as they continued walking towards Joey’s office. Once they got there they peeked through Joey’s office and saw him and Sammy, wearing a Bendy mask over a summoning circle. “Sammy.” Jack mouthed. He didn’t want to whisper thinking Sammy or Joey would hear them and their cover would be blown. 

“Now Sammy are we ready. We finally got Johnny’s soul, let’s see if we can do this.” Joey explained. Norman and Jack looked at each other; they knew Johnny as the man who played the organ for the cartoons. Just yesterday, he wasn’t feeling himself and Joey took him to the infirmary. What happened to Johnny in there? 

“It just has to be Johnny. He’s the only sheep fitting for the role.” Sammy added. 

Joey nodded as he grabbed his book. “Let us begin my prophet.” Joey started chanting a spell causing some flashes and hallucinations. Jack and Norman held their heads stepping back a bit so they wouldn’t make a peep. Once the flashes and hallucinations stopped they looked through the door again and saw an inky abomination come from the summoning circle. 

The monster groaned and struggled looking around. Jack and Norman felt sick to their stomachs that were Johnny! Joey chuckled seeing the inky abomination growling trying to get a hold of Sammy and Joey. The two stepped back too look at what they created, seeing the monster was hostile. Joey shook his head and handed Sammy an axe.

“You know what to do.” He said. Sammy took the axe without hesitation and walked up to the inky monster. Raising the axe he chopped the inky abomination’s head off. Jack and Norman turned away with the former ready to throw up today’s lunch. Norman looked and saw inky Johnny melt away along with his head. 

Joey shut his book and placed it on the desk. It was silent for a bit before he slammed his fist on the desk. “Why! We tried every worker that could be the one! Why is nothing working!” He yelled. 

Sammy sighed putting a hand on Joey’s shoulder. The head of the studio looked up at the music director. “Maybe he’s the one. The only one made, maybe he’s the one. He can help us!” Sammy yelled. Joey looked at Sammy, despite having Sammy be his partner to help him with the rituals; he knew the music director was messed up in the head.

“What do you mean he can help us? It’s a monster! An abomination. An-“ Joey was cut off when Sammy grabbed his boss’s shirt collar and faced him.

“Shut up Drew. He is the one, the lord to set us free. Help us!” Sammy yelled. Joey gulped, he would yell back at Sammy but due to Sammy’s mental state he could end up to what happened to Johnny just now. 

Jack and Norman listened in and looked closer. Jack was scared over Sammy’s mental state; Norman knew something was up with Sammy Lawrence that he was acting crazy weird. “Oh Sammy.” Jack whispered. However, leaned in too close causing the door to squeak. 

The noise caught the attention of Sammy and Joey. “Quiet!” Sammy snapped. “Someone’s here.” Sammy and Joey looked around the office. The music director faced the door and walked up to it and opened it. To his confusion, there was no one around. Sammy was sure he heard someone, but whom? 

Jack and Norman were on the run hoping Sammy or Joey didn’t notice them. Jack headed back down to the sewers. It was a close call that no one saw them. The lyricist sat down back at his desk evaluating everything he witnessed tonight. 

“Jack?” The lyricist flinched and turned to see Sammy. This time he wasn’t wearing his creepy Bendy mask, and looked clean of ink. He also looked surprisingly calm then psychotic. “Is everything ok?” The music director asked.

Jack gulped pulling on his shirt collar. “Y-yeah just…its hot down here.” He lied. He wasn’t going to mention anything about what he saw earlier today with Norman, and Jack hoped that Sammy didn’t ask about it at all. 

Sammy frowned and took his cousin’s hand. “Come on let’s go.” He said. 

Jack wanted to escape from Sammy’s grasp, but he didn’t want to leave red flags that he saw something. “W-Where are we going?” Jack asked. Sammy didn’t respond and lead Jack back to Joey’s office. The music director knew Jack saw something or heard it, and under Joey’s orders he had to silence Jack. Sammy didn’t want to do it not after what Jack did for him for so long. Once they made it to Joey’s office, Sammy looked around the hall hoping no one was hearing anything before closing the door slowly.


	27. Day 29: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble on dreams as I didn’t want to do Toon gets nightmare and is depressed over it. So I did just that, but with good dreams then nightmares!
> 
> Enjoy!

Since escaping the studio, the toons were surprised they didn’t suffer from nightmares. Well Bendy did, but his nightmares cleared within a week. The toons were still traumatized with everything that happened, but having no nightmares was a blessing yet anxious as it could happen at anytime they slept.

Of course it did happen, it wasn’t an every night sort of thing, but once a night one of the toons would suffer from a nightmare of the studio. Mainly Bendy and Alice were the ones suffering seeing co-workers dying, Joey coming after them, or worse Henry and sometimes Linda getting killed by Joey as an act of revenge. The toons would run to Henry and Linda’s room and snuggle up to them and rest the remainder of the night. When Malice, Allison Angel and Tom moved in Alice slept in their guest room, which Malice despised, but couldn’t make a comment, as she was the reason why the perfect angel and little devil were suffering at night.

It wasn’t until one night that Alice and Bendy found their answer to have some comfort for their sleep. Boris the wolf, who surprisingly didn’t have nightmares, has a special gift. Boris is able to control his dreams as he slept. When Alice asked Henry if it could happen, she was astonished to hear people can do it, not just toons. It was something called, Lucid Dreaming where a person can tell their dreaming and have some control over their dreams. 

“That’s so amazing!” Alice beamed. Henry chuckled ruffling the angel’s hair. After the discussion she told Boris what he was capable of and wanted to know how he was able to do it, so she can try too. 

Boris rubbed the back of his head. “To be honest. I don’t know how I do it? I just think of something positive and like magic it happens!” He explained. Alice sighed, now how was she going to control her dreams. As she thought Bendy cut her off. 

“Alice as much as you want to help us with our nightmare problem, but isn’t controlling dreams, dangerous?” Bendy asked. 

Boris put a hand on Bendy’s shoulder. “It’s not dangerous. Its fun!” Boris beamed hoping to comfort and soothe the demon. 

Bendy wasn’t convinced pushing away his friend’s hand gently. “Yeah, but what if I summon something scary in my dreams.” The little devil darling was scared of what he could summon in his dreams. He could become the Ink Demon again or kill the Projectionist who once was Norman Polk again, or worse having Joey appear once more trying to get him back to the studio.

Boris’s ears dropped sadden seeing nothing was helping his little buddy. Boris hugged Bendy nuzzling him between his horns. The wolf tried but failed to help his little buddy.   
Night finally came and the toons were asleep, Boris was the first one to enter his dream world. In Boris’s dreamscape he was back in the safety house that Henry was staying at with the other Boris. Boris shrugged and sat down in the chair as the cards turned into a 100 page menu. 

Another Boris who looked like a chocolate ice cream came to Boris asking for his order. “Give me everything on the menu, Boris!” Boris beamed. The chocolate Boris smiled and him and a vanilla Boris came in with a kart of food. Boris licked his lips and jumped into the food eating everything that was served. 

Outside of the dream, Boris was licking his pillow thinking it was the food he was enjoying. 

Next was Alice’s dream, she was in a dark room confused and scared where she was. She passed through a mirror, and stopped to look at herself. Instead of her usual attire, Alice was wearing a lavender dress with white polka dots with a ribbon that had matching colors. “This is pretty.” Alice said to herself as she spins around. 

“And now the winner for best actress…” The announcer yelled. Alice paused, was she at an award show?! This was her dream to get an award, but was she the winner? Or was she not? Suspense filled the air as she saw the announcer opening the envelope to read who won.

“Alice Angel!” He yelled. Alice’s eyes widen as the curtains opened as everyone clapped and cheered for the angel. Alice was nervous, but walked up on stage getting her award. She blushed thankful for the award for being best actress. She smiled and waved at the audience, but paused when she spotted a familiar face in the audience. Alice squinted her eyes and saw a woman with black hair wearing a red dress clapping. The angel couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Susie?” Alice asked. Suddenly, the angel woke up. She got up and looked around and saw she was in her room not on stage seeing Susie in the audience. Alice sighed giving a small smile it was nice to see the real Susie again. Alice lied back down and closed her eyes falling back asleep. 

It was now Bendy’s turn to dream the demon whimpered, tossed and turned in his sleep. Bendy was dreaming being chased by an unknown shadow. He knew this was Joey or Sammy coming after him, but the demon didn’t want to look back to see who it was all he had to do was keep running. Bendy stopped when he saw there were two paths to take. 

“Which one?” Bendy asked. He was looking left and right to see which path he needed to take. The figured started walking closer to the demon. Bendy yelped and picked the path on the left and ran, however it was a mistake. The path he took led to a dead end. Bendy was screwed he tried to run back to the other path but the shadow was closing in on him. “PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!” Bendy yelled cowering down and sobbing his eyes out.  
The shadow slowly walked towards Bendy before kneeling down and rubbing between his horns. Bendy looked up with inky tears to see the shadow was neither Joey nor Sammy; it was Henry. “Bendy. Are you ok?” He asked. Bendy sniffled wiping the tears away before jumping into Henry’s arms and cried again. Henry rubbed the demon’s back hushing him. “Its okay. I’m here. I’m here.” He whispered. 

Outside of the dream, Bendy started to calm down and was now hugging his pillow with a smile on his face. There was nothing to fear anymore, the demon was now asleep dreaming good dreams.


	28. Day 30: Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 30-Stories made me remember an headcanon/mini AU I did for ask-joeydrewstudios before it ended. It was basically Wally making a comic book where he and Bendy are heroes and the rest of the studio members we’re villains. Now that the blog has ended I didn’t have the chance to work on this till now. Not sure if it takes place in the AJDS AU or not, but just any nothing bad happens at JDS at all AU would fit!

Work ended an hour ago, but Wally was still in the studio drawing on some blank pieces of paper. Being a janitor was hard work, but for Wally during his break and after work he was able to work on a story he was writing. It was nothing to pitch to Joey and Henry, but just for fun to clear his mind from all the studio work he had to go through. 

“There we go!” Wally beamed. “Book 1 complete!” 

“Wally?” Alice Angel asked. Wally turned to see his best friend and partner, Shawn along with Alice Angel. “What were you working on?” She asked. Wally got nervous and held the comic close to his chest.

“N-nothing. Just some doodles, nothing too serious!” Wally lied holding his work closer to him. Shawn and Alice looked at one another agreeing that Wally was in fact hiding something. “Come on bud, let us see.” Shawn begged. Wally looked at his comic and back up at his friends whose eyes pleaded with him to share his story. Wally groaned and turned away shoving the comic towards them. Shawn smiled taking the comic and turned it to page 1. 

Alice read the story, “It was a calm, cool night in New Toon City. Nothing was stirring in the noisy city it was a normal night. Until…” 

In the comic like it was written it was a calming night, nothing out of place. That was until the alarms at the bank went off and two masked figures ran out of the bank holding sacks of cash. The two figures laughed escaping from the bank heading towards a getaway car. The villains of the story were Sammy and Susie wearing masks and their main clothes only in black and grey in color. 

“Drive away Lyricist!” Villain Sammy aka The Silencer yelled. The Lyricist, aka Jack Fain put his foot on the breaks and started to drive off. The villains laughed flaunting the wealth they stole until something stopped their car. The Lyricist and Operetta aka Susie’s villain persona looked back at what was stopping the car.

“What the-“ She commented. That is when two people stood on the car making the villains look up. The two were heroes one was Bendy dressed in a black and white costume while Wally’s was in red and black along with a pair of wolf ears. The villains gasped seeing the heroic duo.

“Looks like your time is up, Trio Disharmony!” Hero Bendy yelled. “Now give back the stolen cash.” The villains looked at each other with a smirk.

“Alright Ink Kid. You win.” Operetta said. “When pigs fly!” She cackled before putting the car in reverse causing Ink Kid and Wally’s hero persona, Outer Ink, to stumble back and fall off the car before it started to drive off. Ink Boy and Outer Ink got up and glared at the trio driving off with the cash.  
“After them!” Outer Ink yelled. Outer Ink and Ink Kid whistled giving them their Inkcycle. Outer Ink jumped on with Ink Kid seated right behind him before speeding off in pursuit of the thieves. The Silencer was relaxing in the car knowing the dorky duo was off their tail, but once he took a peek through the side view mirrors he saw the heroes chasing after them again. 

The Silencer growled and leaned over the Lyricist. “Drive faster! They’re gaining on us!” He yelled. 

The Lyricist growled. “For someone whose main power is silencing everyone, your pretty loud.” He replied. Lyricist stepped on the gas and went sonic speed. Outer Ink growled and speed up in their car. Outer Ink growled and stepped on the gas as well catching up to the villains. 

Operetta looked back at the heroes and faced her comrades, “They’re gaining on us!” Operetta reminded them. 

“Not for long.” The Lyricist and The Silencer said at the same time. They pressed a button and the trunk of the car released an axe. The axe was ready to chop the heroes to bits. Outer Ink screamed and tried to doge the axe from hutting him and his sidekick. The Lyricist growled and pushed another button, which removed the axe and started to shoot lasers at the heroes.

The villains laughed as Outer Ink and Ink Kid desperately dodged and defended themselves from the shots. Outer Ink pressed the blue button on the Inkcycle and an ink gun came out spraying ink all over the road and the car. Soon, the Lyricist started to loose control of the car making it do spins around the street causing the villains to be dizzy till it crashed into a light pole.

The villains were dizzy and passed out from the spins. Outer Ink and Ink Kid jumped off their Inkcycle and Ink Kid used his Ink Rope to tie up the Trio Disharmony up. The Silencer opened his eyes and tried to escape from the inky ropes.

“Your time is up, The Silencer! Now tell us where Boss Drew is, and you’ll be headed to Downtown.” Outer Ink mocked. The Silencer didn’t respond just gave an evil smile before laughing. Outer Ink and Ink Kid were confused, but the small ink imp walked up to the villain and gave him a slap on the face.

“Quit your laughter!” Ink Kid snapped. “Where is Boss Drew?” The Silencer didn’t need to respond as a smoke bomb appeared from the sky blinding the two heroes. The heroes coughed as they tried to brush away the smoke. Outer Ink looked up and saw Boss Drew’s helicopter with the Trio Disharmony escaping without the cash. They can steal the bank again another day. 

“See ya ink zeroes!” Operetta mocked before she and her comrades laughed as they escaped with the help of Boss Drew. Outer Ink and Ink Kid glared at their nemesis, while they did get the cash back, the villains escaped as their laughs echoed throughout the city. 

“And so Outer Ink and Ink Kid save New Toon City once again, but the villains working for Boss Drew plan to strike another night.” Alice read.

“To be continued…” Shawn finished. Shawn and Alice looked at each other and back at Wally who covered his face with his hat.

“I know it’s dorky! Horrible! Sammy would kill me if he read this!” Wally whined. Shawn gave a smile handing the book to Alice before walking towards his best friend, rubbing his back. Wally peeked out of his hat looking at Shawn straight in the eye. 

Shawn smiled. “I think your story is great! It’s not dorky.” Shawn explained. 

Wally sniffled giving a smile. “Its not? You like it?” He asked. Shawn nodded cheering the janitor up. Wally wiped the stray tears from his eyes and gave a smile. “Thanks Shawn, and you too Alice.” Alice smiled and gave Wally and Shawn a hug. Wally smiled and hugged his friends back. He was happy that two people enjoyed his story lifting the fear and nervous of sharing his weird comic with his studio family. 

Alice let go of the hug and had a question in mind for the janitor. “Wally, if you don’t mind. Can I be in the comic too?” She asked. 

“Yeah can your best pal be in the story too?” Shawn asked. 

Wally chuckled. “Everyone is in the story, I just haven’t came up with how to introduce you guys yet.” He explained. This led to Shawn and Alice dropping ideas on how they would want to be introduced giving Wally a laugh.


	29. Day 31: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the final day of Ink Demonth! The Free Day!!!
> 
> So for Free Day I decided to work on an idea that’s been playing in my head. What if Allison and Susie ended their hatred and became friends and having a girls day together. I need some wholesome moments where its not just hating on each other or being sad, just some cute sweet wholesome friendship between Allison and Susie!
> 
> Well it was fun working on Ink Demonth! Thank you @halfusek for this amazing event!!

It was my role! It was my role!

That’s all Susie Campbell thought since that day, Allison Pendle came to the studio and took her job, her best friend, everything from her. She wished Allison never stepped foot in the studio, never glanced at Joey anything that kept her away from the studio and Alice Angel. Now all Susie does is just complain about her role getting taken, and her on and off relationship with Joey. 

Luckily, today was her day of so she could stay in bed all day till the next day; this was her routine ever since her role was taken from her. She only came out of her room if something was needed like meeting up with Joey. What got Susie out of bed was her stomach she hasn’t had any breakfast, and wasn’t going to stay in bed hungry. 

The former actress went to her fridge and saw there wasn’t much in the fridge just a pitcher of water, juice a few loaves of bread and a carrot. Susie sighed guess she had to get groceries, but first a quick clean up. Susie took a quick shower, got dressed and headed out the door with a list in hand. All she needed was some groceries and she can head back home in bed with a radio playing some slow tunes.

The bus ride felt like forever as Susie waited for it to stop at the local market. Once it stopped she jumped out of the bus and headed inside the market. Susie looked at her list and read through what she needed. Not too much on her list just food that will fill the fridge for the week. Susie gave a confident smile grabbed a kart and started walking towards the isles. 

Susie got a few cans of soup, some produce and a jar of orange juice. She crossed out what she got and went to the next item. “Alright, so I just need eggs and milk. Then back to bed.” Susie stopped, glaring at the girl in the distance. 

Allison was doing shopping herself getting some butter from the shelf, probably for a new recipe. Susie sighed and rolled her eyes; out of all the days to go out she had to run into co-workers, especially one she despised. Susie sighed rolling her eyes, this wasn’t the studio Susie just had to look away and walk to another isle. However, Allison turned and spotted Susie walking away.

“Susie!” Allison waved. 

“Crap” Susie mumbled. She turned glaring at Allison, she took a deep breath and looked at Allison straight in the eye. She remembered a time when Allison and Susie were like this. It ended with the two girls fighting, punches and hair pulling included. Many of the guys from the Music and Animation department enjoyed it, but many workers like Sammy, Norman and even Wally was horrified seeing how brutal the fight was. Heck, Joey didn’t do anything and it gave the former actress 2nd thoughts about Joey.   
To make sure no scene happened Susie tried her best to act calm when in reality she wanted to yell at this girl in front of everyone. However, this wasn’t the studio so she kept it classy. “Hello, Pendle.” Allison gave a small smile at the former Alice Angel voice actress and it made it awkward around people. “Its…nice seeing you here.” 

“Yeah. Same here.” Allison replied rubbing the back of her head. She gave a chuckle, “small world huh?” 

Susie wasn’t laughing. She grabbed what she needed and walked off to finish her errands so she didn’t have to speak to this role taking backstabbing angel! Susie stopped when she saw a hand grab her kart stopping Susie in her tracks. “Listen Susie. Could we talk?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Susie replied. She tried to walk off again, but Allison held firmly on her kart. 

“Please Susie. I need to speak to you.” Allison begged. Susie sighed. Allison wasn’t going to stop till Susie spoke to her, “What do you want?” Susie asked. 

“I’m inviting you to lunch at a café I love to go too. I figured it would be a nice place to talk.” Allison concluded. Susie wasn’t sure about where this talk with Allison would lead too. Did Joey send Allison to tell Susie she’s fired and kicked out of the studio like how Joey did with Sammy when he told her that Susie got replaced? 

However, Susie’s stomach told her that she’s hungry and needs food as soon as possible. Susie had no other choice, “I guess I’ll come with you.” Susie groaned, even though she didn’t want too.

Allison smiled. “Great! Now,” she took Susie’s list. “Let me help you with your list. I’ve done my shopping already so let me help with yours!” Allison grabbed the end of the kart so she can make Susie’s shopping trip faster. Susie could do her shopping herself, and didn’t need Pendle to help her around the store, Susie knew her way around the store. Allison got what Susie needed and even helped paid for Susie’s groceries, which Susie didn’t need she had her own money, why was Allison being so sweet to her all of a sudden. Something was up. 

By the time they were done, Allison dragged Susie to where the café she wanted to chat at. Allison hummed a song while Susie just wanted to jump on to the oncoming traffic and get ran over by any of the passing cars. “Okay here we are!” Allison beamed. Susie looked up and was surprised at the café they were at. 

Café Fleur

Susie loved coming to this café, she took Sammy to this café once on a date and even took Wally for his birthday since no one wanted to celebrate. This was one of the places that truly made her happy. “I didn’t know you go here?” Susie asked.

“Yep. I’ve been coming here for a while with Sammy and the rest of the band members. He told me you like this place.” Allison pointed out. 

This was the first time since taking her role, but Allison swore she saw Susie give a small smile. “Y-yeah he’s right about that.” She said quietly. Allison took Susie’s hand and they headed inside the café seated at the table. 

They both looked at the menu’s seeing what they should order, but first their waiter asked what they wanted to drink. “Vanilla coffee.” Susie and Allison said at the same time. The two actresses stared in shock as their water jotted down their order and left leaving the two girls shocked and confused. 

“Okay, this is getting creepy. How do you like the same coffee I like?” Susie asked. “Are you trying hard to be my friend, because I’ve listened to radio shows and movies, I know how this works.” Susie explained. 

“I’m not acting or anything, Susie.” Allison replied. Susie glared crossing her arms not batting an eye at Allison. Allison sighed getting quiet. Their coffee came and Susie drank it not looking at Allison. “Look.” Allison started making Susie look at her, “we got off the wrong foot I want to start over.” She explained. “I felt bad I took your role, when I took the job it was to be part of the band and cater the lunches at the studio. Joey came to me and told me about the job and when I heard you were being replaced I felt bad.” She explained. 

Susie listened to Allison and realized what she was saying was the truth. There wasn’t a lie or some form of acting in her voice. “How could Joey just hire you out of the blue like that?” Susie asked. 

Allison shrugged. “I don’t know. All I heard from Tom and Norman was that Joey has been acting strange.” Allison looked at Susie, she’s been seeing Joey a lot lately has she seen or hear anything strange? “Does Joey act strange at all too you?” Allison asked. 

Now that Allison mentioned it Joey has been talking about “appeasing the gods” and “dreams coming to life” more then recently. Then just yesterday she heard Joey arguing with Grant and his secretary. She mentioned this stuff to Allison, but before they could continue on their talk about Joey they ordered their food, and once they ate they talked more about Joey’s weirdness. 

“It’s a funny thing, Joey’s never been like this before. Ever since Henry left.” Susie mentioned.

“Henry?” Allison asked. That name was never familiar to her. 

“You weren’t hired, but he was Joey’s best friend, the co-owner or should I say former co-owner of the studio animator and the creator of Bendy, Boris and Alice.” Susie explained. 

Allison was intrigued! Joey never mentioned Henry to her nor he was the original creator of the toons. “Joey never told me Henry created Bendy and his friends, how did you-“

“Pendle, when you dated Joey he tells you everything.” Susie mentioned. Allison wasn’t sure to feel angry and betrayed or surprised and confused. Joey kept this all from her. 

“What else do you know?” Allison asked with a smile interested over this Henry Stein and what else Joey has been hiding behind her back. Susie smiled excited to tell Allison everything. Maybe starting over wouldn’t be a bad thing after all. 

The next morning, Lacie walked into the studio for another day of wild moron workers playing around the Bendyland games. However, to her surprise she saw Allison and Susie talking and laughing. She shook her head hoping this was a dream or Joey put something in her drink a few nights ago because usually Susie and Allison are fighting then laughing.

“Uh what is going on?” Lacie asked. 

Susie and Allison looked up at the confused. Bendyland worker. “Oh Lacie! So glad you’re here! I’m just talking with my best friend Alli!” 

Alli? Lacie thought to herself. Okay its official Joey put something in her drink. 

“We had a great day off yesterday, we ran into each other at the store, went to the café, did shopping and spent the entire day at Susie’s apartment.” Allison explained. 

Lacie wasn’t sure what to say, she never had any of these girl talks before and hope she would never be pulled into one. “That’s…great.” She replied giving thumbs up. 

“I know!” Susie beamed. She gasped looking at Allison. “Lacie you should join us!” 

“No.” Lacie replied before walking away not wanting to deal with this and walking off. Allison and Susie looked at each other and shared a laugh.


End file.
